An Australian Witch
by whitetiger91
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. Jennifer Gold is an Australian witch who attends Hogwarts in the same year as the golden trio. She may be a bit of a Mary Sue but there is something unique about her.
1. Chapter 1

**An introduction/ departure**

_Authors notes: This is my first FanFiction entry so I apologise in advance if I get a little mixed up in correct protocol._

_The amazing J. K. Rowling owns all characters, places, and other items that you may or may not recognise from the books and movies; I basically owe a lot of my childhood to her. The only character I do own is Jen (who I originally had named Elise- I'll let you decide which one you like best as the story progresses). She is based on someone close to me, but may turn into a bit of Mary-Sue depending on how you look at it. It is also intended to be written in first person and looking back on the past, but again, this is my first work on FanFiction and English was never my best subject._

_Anyway, on with the story. I hope I have remembered to include everything that I imagined before signing up, it may turn into a cross- over in late chapters or future stories. Enjoy and please review!_

The letter that changed my world came one day after school. I was only ten at the time, which I would later find was a little unusual considering my peers are around one year older, and had just walked through the door with my mum and two school- aged siblings in tow. There on the front door- stop was a large, brown barn owl with large yellow eyes holding a sealed envelope that beared my name in elegant, green cursive. When she spotted it, she knew immediately that my time in Australia was up, at least for the meantime.

The rest of the day became a blur of hasty packing. All my clothes were thrown into a trunk; mainly jeans, leggings, coats, anything to signify that I was going somewhere cold. At first I was confused, with my condition my body acts as an automatic heater where I barely feel the cold unless I visit somewhere where the temperature rivals that of Antarctica's. I became even more confused when the rest of the family packed summer clothes and only a few mementos. It wasn't until the house was locked up, the family pets, including my familiar Mishka, were sent to a relative's to be looked after, and I was at the airport about to board a plane that it finally dawned on me. It was happening; it was time to go.

Looking back on that day, I never thought I would be where I am now. I don't think I would have met the people I have nor have fought to be with the person I now love. I probably would have made sure to say a longer goodbye to my parents and siblings though I am now lucky to consider to have many people make up my family.

Nevertheless, the days and weeks following my departure from New South Wales, Australia were filled with excitement, wonder and a little trepidation. I will endeavour to explore the days I remember most in clear detail where I hope you will be able to piece together my life as Jen Gold, the Australian witch.

_Hi all, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this FanFiction. I'm still not sure whether to retitle it as I'm sure there are many other works by the same name. I know it was very brief, and more to her background will come later. From now on I will try to make chapters in first- person but as they would happen to the character; that is, she is telling the story as though she is there rather than looking back on the past…. If that makes sense. I will also explain what she looks like and give more details. I am also writing this as though she was born in 1991 and the other characters (including Harry and company) were born in 1990; I know this is not cannon but you it will become clearer to the plot as time goes on; also, I do know that the age of attendance is 11 and Hogwarts is for British students, but again, this will make sense soon enough. Please review and I hope I haven't already bored you to tears with my notes!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life as a Londoner**

_Author's Note: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, which was created by J. K. Rowling. This may be a good thing as my imagination isn't as sharp, nor would I have been able to enjoy my childhood nearly as much without her stories._

_Hi all, I've just quickly edited this chapter (it's May 2nd). Everything is essentially the same except for the wand description. I made a very obvious mistake in the wand size- 5.7 inches is definitely closer to an iPhone size. I've looked up a few fan blogs including Pottermore walk-throughs regarding wand lore to support my new choice. Funnily enough I was correct in using oak; according to one sight it matches the month Jen is born. According to many, wands are between 9- 14 inches depending on an individual's height and character. Since Jen is short but has a growing personality I estimated 11 inches. It just goes to show that you really should research your work before writing or submitting. Thank you to the person I only know as 'Guest' for pointing this out in their review. I hope you are enjoying this not-so-perfect story :) _

Finding my way to The Leaky Cauldron was surprisingly easy. I had never been to England before let alone outside of Australia or without the company of my family. However, I am not too bad at reading instructions (as given to me by my parents before leaving) and was able to find my way after having only asked a few people to gain my bearings. I was soon settled in a small sort of room with few furnishings, my luggage taking up most of one beige wall.

I began to get dressed for yet another day wandering around Diagon Alley. I had already purchased most of my required school items and now only needed a wand. I figured that this was a special day so decided to wear something just as special. Slipping on some tight black jeans and a green sweater to make my eyes stand out, I shuffled over to the mirror. I thought I made the right choice; my normally hazel eyes were dominated by the strange bright green in them. I didn't think the outfit exactly caused my eyes to change though, as they often did when at home. My mum says it has something to do with my emotions; when I am angry they go bright green, when I am sad they turn an aqua blue. When I am jealous, though I try to reject that emotion, they go a dark brown. On normal days, they vary in their hazel appearance, sort of like a rainbow of blue, green, brown, gold and black. No one has ever quite seen eyes like mine; I guess it's something unique about me.

Unfortunately, the rest of me does not quite match. Although my brown hair has accents of blonde and is straight and long, the rest of me is unnaturally thin. I do not mean like the dreams of other girls; I am not anorexic but find it impossible to gain weight. I was born this way, having had no thyroid and needing to take tablets daily to stay alive and well. I am also short- medium height and am somewhat pale despite the expectance to have a tan. I just hope the students at my new school take kindly to a strange outsider; as if being Australian or younger wasn't enough.

In the few days that I have been here I have managed to make good friends with the barman. You wouldn't be able to tell from his wiry hair and toothy grin, but Tom was quite the funny man. He was good natured and often liked to tell jokes, although some went right over my head. Tying my hair back into a low pony-tail, I made my way downstairs.

"'Morning Tom, any interesting news today?" I asked as proceeding down the creaky wooden steps to the bar.

Technically, I am underage and should not be in here, but it is the morning after all and only a few old witches were present. Well, except one wizard sporting a bit of stubble and grizzly brown hair, who appeared to be recovering from what my parents would say was a 'hangover'.

"Morning Miss Gold, nothing interesting today, a few cauldrons reported as needing to be called back but nothing of importance" he replied, glancing up from his wrinkled copy of The Daily Prophet.

"Although, that does remind me of the story of the two goblins and house elf. You see, two goblins and a house elf walked into a bar…" He trailed off upon recognising the blank expression on my face.

"Sorry Tom, I may be a half-blood but I did grow up in Australia" I reminded him.

"I don't forget with that accent, no Tom doesn't forget. Where are you headed today?"

"Diagon Alley, this time to get my own wand. Well I better go, see you soon!" I all but shouted running out the door.

I am never usually in a hurry, but that doesn't mean that I don't love to run. For some reason, I just love the feeling of speeding around whenever I can, especially down hills and through bush; I'm weird like that. It just gives me a sense of freedom.

By now I was accustomed to the streets of Diagon Alley. My favourite place was Florean Fortescue's and I didn't mind exploring the beautiful robes held in Madame Malkim's. Although I felt like finally exploring the imposing white bank named Gringotts, I turned left and entered Ollivander's Wand Shop. A bell sounded above the door as I walked in, however, the dusty shop appeared empty save from the shelves filled with long boxes of various sizes.

"Hello? Is this shop open?" I called out cautiously.

After a few minutes of looking around, I heard a small shuffling noise coming from behind the counter. I wasn't sure whether I should take a seat or move closer, but that decision was made for me as not a minute later an older-looking man popped up.

"Welcome to Ollivander's Wand Shop, maker of fine wands for great wizards and witches, what could I do for you young lady?"

Taking a moment to recover from the shock of his appearance, I realised he was expecting an answer.

"I would like to purchase a wand, please."

"A wand chooses the wizard, and not the other way around. Please follow me, I think I have some samples that would suit you. Your right hand is the wand hand, correct?"

"Yes, well I think so, yes."

After moments of trying out different wands, some long, some short, some light in colour, some dark, one finally seemed to fit. Holding onto it as it sparked red slightly, I felt a strange shiver travel through me. It was 11 inches, oak (and hence a red-brown colour) and was unicorn hair core. It was the most brilliant thing I had seen.

_Hey guys, sorry this chapter seems a little boring and goes on for a bit. How are you liking it so far? I will try to put up as many chapters as possible in the next few days just to get the story flowing a bit more. Next up will be the train ride where Jen will meet a few new friends, her own age this time. I wonder if you can guess who? You may be surprised. I may or may not have time for the sorting, I'll see. I hope you are enjoying this, thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hogwarts Express- New Friends**

_Authors Note: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did it would not nearly be as enjoyable. All belongs to J. K. Rowling, except OC Jen. Enjoy!_

The taxi arrived half an hour before I was supposed to board the train. The only problem was, how to find the platform? I may be from Australia but even I knew that train stations in Britain did not have platforms like 9 ¾. I sighed knowing that this was probably going to be one of those magic things that mum forgot to mention whilst driving to the airport not so long ago. By the way they acted magic was something to keep secret and only use when necessary. Why I was chosen for Hogwarts and not my two older sisters was beyond me; it would have been nice to have had Lorli or Kate with me, or even my younger sister or brother.

Holding onto the golden heart locket I always wore since birth like it was a lucky charm, I took a deep breath and wheeled my trolley to platform 9 hoping for another lost soul like me to appear.

It wasn't long until a girl appeared, probably a year or two older than me, with another girl the same age. They were both wearing muggle clothes; jeans and t-shirts. One of the girls had black hair in a pony-tail and dark eyes, and the other blue eyes and mousy hair. They were headed to the wall but stopped once they spotted me.

"Hi, are you lost?" The first girl asked. She appeared friendly but I wasn't sure if they could help.

"Um, sort of…" I trailed off not knowing whether or not I should mention the platform. Maybe it was some sort of British thing? Or maybe it wasn't.

Seeing my hesitation, the other girl whispered something to her. Before I could ask what they were saying, three boys appeared behind the girls out of nowhere. One boy had dark eyes, curly hair and a dark complexion whilst the other two had fiery red hair and the same, mischievous smiles.

"C'mon girls, the compartments are filling up quick"

"And we want to show you"

"Our latest goodies"

"Before mum finds them."

It was confusing deciphering the conversation to say the least. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, the boys didn't seem to see me standing there as they dragged one of the girls away. Watching them, they ran through a wall and disappeared into thin air. Just like that. Boy, was I in for a different life.

"Um, never mind, I think I found where I am supposed to be."

Dawning showed on the girl's face soon enough.

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you. If you want we can go in together, I know my first time was bad enough, or crazy I should say. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Thank you, I'm Jen. First year. That would be great, thanks."

Going through the wall, I didn't feel anything. One minute I was on the blank, grey and dull platform full of bustling muggles, the next I was standing in front of a gleaming red engine. It was still crowded and terribly noisy, but in a way that made me excited to be there.

"I'd better go find the twins before they blow something up, will you be right getting on yourself from here?" Katie asked.

"Sure, thanks, I appreciate it."

"See you at the sorting!" and with that, she too disappeared into the endless mass of parents hugging children and yelling out to behave themselves.

Seeing as no one would be seeing me off, I hurried to the train, hauling up my mountain of luggage. I held onto my ticket that came with my acceptance letter tightly, not sure if a ticket inspector would be along soon to ensure I really was a student. I began strolling through each compartment, hoping to find an empty one or somewhere that held a friendly face.

Peering into each window, most students looked older. Some students were playing exploding snap with their friends, some were reading quietly, and others were talking excitedly about who knows what. I even managed to find Katie and her friends. The two orange- haired twins were bouncing around the seats, using liquorice wands as though duelling. As fun as they seemed I wasn't sure I wanted to stick around in case things got out of hand.

Before long the train screeched, and with one loud blow of the whistle, it slowly pulled out of the platform. Unaware that I had been walking for so long, I quickly wrenched open the nearest compartment and sat down before realising it was occupied.

"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mind to barge in like that. I can move out if you want?"

There was a brief pause as the girl looked at me, her eyes trailing over my clothes and looking at my hair before directing attention to my eyes. I wasn't sure why she would be assessing me this way as she herself looked young. She was a medium sized figure on the skinnier side with blue eyes and blonde hair tied in a plat. Her robes looked brand new based on their darker colour.

Finally, I seemed to gain her approval as she finally replied.

"That is quite alright, I'm Daphne. Daphne Greengrass, pureblood. I judge from your accent that you are not from around here?" Wow. She was straight forward.

"I'm Jennifer Gold. No actually, I was born and raised in New South Wales, although my relatives way back were from here."

"Interesting, so an Australian? A bit unusual to be here if you ask me but I am sure there is a reason. So are both your parents magic?"

"Yes, at least I think so. My mum comes from a long line of witches and wizards but my father's lineage is not quite so well known unfortunately. I'm half blood."

"Decent. Well I'm sure you'll fit in here and learn the ropes quickly. Care for some cauldron cakes? My mother stuffed my bag with them but I'd prefer not to eat, at the very least until the feast."

Although I wasn't sure about her attitude, I quickly grew to like Daphne. She told me all about her life with her parents, and the many balls she was hoping to attend. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but many of her friends were destined for Slytherin. I told her about my Australian life, admitting that I wasn't 100% sure why I was here but was looking forward to it.

After a few hours and forming a friendship, we were interrupted by a bushy-haired girl demanding we find a toad and a boy who looked rather lost. Before either of us could answer, Daphne did not seem impressed, the door opened once again to reveal two identical girls of Indian heritage and a rather tall, lanky boy.

"What are you doing here? You obviously don't belong, and no I don't care for your toad, Longbottom." The boy spoke, glaring at the first two interrupters.

With a huff and a nervous shuffle, the girl and boy left allowing the twins and boy to slide through and sit down.

"Hi, I'm Padma and this is Parvati, we're twins, as you can tell."

"I know you, your father is part of the British/Indian embassy. Hi Daphne, sorry I'm late, Malfoy was busy already finding new people to torture. You, I don't know you. I'm Theodore Nott, pleasure."

As Theodore sat down next to Daphne, I glanced into his cold, dark eyes. Something told me he was a proud wizard, and though at 11 he was charming, I wasn't sure I was comfortable being there.

"I'm Jen, nice to meet you all. And yes, before you ask, I'm Australian."

At this Theodore shrugged and started speaking to Daphne amicably whilst the two other girls squealed and started another round of interrogation, this time about 'Aussie fashion'.

After a few more hours of playing exploding snap, talking non-stop about our expectations, and finally getting our robes on, the train pulled up. It didn't take nearly as much time to find my bags or depart the train. Stepping off onto the platform I tried to keep up with the twins in the confusion of the dark. They seemed to think it was a good idea to follow the loud voice of someone who appeared to be a giant, or at least a half- giant, swinging a golden lamp of the students' heads. At least his beady, black eyes crinkled in a friendly manner.

We were soon led onto the shore of what appeared to be a vast, black, icy lake. A number of small wooden boats were pulled up, and it only took a second to realise what we would be doing. As much as I don't mind the cold or water, I didn't particularly feel like looking like a drowned rat on my first day. Luckily Parvati and Padma seemed like they didn't fancy that either and wouldn't tip us out on purpose.

"Four to a boat" roared Hagrid, seeing two other students arguing for a seat.

Gliding over the lake, my eyes fell upon the breathtaking castle walls of what could only be Hogwarts. To the best of my knowledge I'd never set foot anywhere so incredible, and neither had the other students. Both twins had their mouths open in wonder, eyes starry. Justin, another boy in our boat who didn't say much, was gently leaning to one side, as though he wanted nothing more than to run into the building and never come out.

Before I knew it, we had already landed upon the shore and were being herded into a small room inside the castle. The inside was just as marvellous as the outside; even the ghosts floating around and the paintings on the wall seemed to take pride in their home. I felt somewhat sorry for the students who weren't used to seeing pictures move beyond videos. Growing up as a half blood had its advantages on both the muggle and wizarding sides.

"Oh great, the prat is at it again." Theodore spoke from behind me, making me jump out of me skin.

It appeared that he was referring to a boy with bleach- blonde hair and grey eyes talk down to a boy with the same bright red hair and freckles as the twins I'd met earlier today and a somewhat scrawny boy with green eyes, jet- black hair and a scar on his head. It didn't take long for me to work out that it was Harry Potter, the famous boy-who-lived. Unfortunately, before I got get closer to listen a woman in a dark green robe with hair pulled back into a tight bun ushered us to the large wooden doors.

I'm not sure why I chose that moment to laugh at the poor boy I now knew to be Neville Longbottom who collected Trevor, his toad but it seemed to have caught the eye of the blond boy.

Whilst McGonagall was speaking, the elder witch, he sidled over to me.

"Nott" he nodded a greeting to Theodore who returned it with a smirk. "Who is this?"

"I'm Jen, and these are Padma and Parvati." I felt better to include the others.

However, he barely acknowledged them and with a slight bow "at least make sure you know who is the better wizard to hang out with, unlike that Potter" before he was interrupted once again by McGonagall.

"If you are ready, let the sorting commence."

With that, the large oak doors began to open and it was time to find out where I belonged.

_Firstly, thank you to the follows! 2 already on the first chapter, you guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Who guessed it was Daphne and Katie she met? What do you think of Jen? Is Theodore someone to worry about? And more importantly, what house do you think she'll be put in? Thank you for reading, I'll try to update as soon as possible._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sorting**

_Author's Note: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or anything associated with the world of Harry Potter; all belongs to J. K. Rowling._

_I also apologise for the mistakes made in the last few chapters with spelling and wording. For example, it should have been 'author's notes' rather than 'authors' etc. I'll try to fix this soon._

I didn't have time to gaze in wonder at the ceiling that, according to the bushy- haired girl on the train, was charmed "to look like the night- time sky." I didn't have time to wonder at the candles floating above the four long tables filled with curious students. I didn't even have time to feel intimidated by the teachers, or as they called them here, professors, giving knowing looks as their eyes passed over each student in the line awaiting their fate. Within a minute we were all lined up ready to be 'sorted'.

On the train, the girls said that to find out which house we belong in we would have to show what magic we already knew. Theodore and Daphne scoffed at this but judging by the nervous faces of my peers I began to wonder if they were right. I was already given a summary of the four houses with differing opinions of which was the best. I wasn't sure I would be smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, and definitely would not get in if we had to perform a spell.

My wondering was answered as Professor McGonagall explained the process for the ceremony. One by one we would be called out in alphabetical order to place a hat on our heads that would decide where we best fit. I would have found this odd had I not already seen the afore- mentioned hat singing some song about the houses. I wasn't too sure that I wanted to put that thing on my head though; after all, it was tattered and old, no disrespect intended. But tradition was tradition and that was something I was told to value growing up.

The first students to be called timidly went up to the stool that the hat was placed on and shakily sat down. I was too pre-occupied with thinking about tripping over that I didn't pay too much heed to where everyone went. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were placed in Hufflepuff (somewhere the twins didn't think they ever wanted to be) and a girl with mousy blonde hair was placed in Gryffindor. The list went on and on. Then, at last,

"Gold, Jennifer."

This was it. Standing a little taller, with my head held high, I tried to walk as calmly as possible to the stool, ignoring the feeling of hundreds of pairs of eyes boring into me. This façade didn't nearly last as long when I sat upon the stool when I realised my legs were dangling from the floor.

"Ah, welcome, it's been many years since someone of your bloodline has been sorted. Why, if William was sorted I would have placed him in the house of his friend, strong and brave he was, if a little irrational and devious."

I had absolutely no idea what the hat was talking about, or how it even knew me. Was it reading my thoughts? Could I talk back? Should I? I didn't want to seem more of a freak than I already was.

"Yes, I read thoughts and place students in their best- suited places where they will do well. Its unusual you're here, an Australian is not normally admitted. But never mind that. I can tell you have a natural curiosity but would not seek knowledge for the fun of it. Timid and shy you'd do well with the house that aims to please, but the cunningness and pride in you makes me think otherwise. No, I was right in the beginning. You are like your ancestor, but ensure your bravery and loyalty do not make you foolish and leap into danger. I've made my choice, better be

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the hall, leaving me with heart- palpitations from the sudden change of tone.

I didn't have time to be confused about the one-sided conversation as I made my way to the table decked in gold and scarlet. I saw Katie and her friend clapping along with other friendly faces.

"Welcome little lion, great to have you."

"Congratulations."

"Well done Jen, I'm glad you're here. Let me introduce you to the gang. This is my friend Mary, who you met at the station, these are the twins George and Fred Weasley…"

"Gred and Forge"

"At your service"

"…and with them is Lee Jordan, fellow prankster, Oliver Wood, quidditch obsessed…"

"Hey!" Wow. What an adorable Scottish accent. Wow.

"and Angelina, Alicia, my two fellow chasers."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hi, thank you, nice to meet you all."

More introductions were made during the ceremony, including a pause when Harry Potter was sorted into our house, followed by a roar of applause, where I soon found out about my new housemates. A fellow first year, Ron, was the younger brother of Fred and George, as well as the house prefect Percy. He didn't seem too friendly after Katie politely told him to stop nagging me about homework on the very first night. He seemed peeved but easily held conversation with the bushy-haired girl Hermione. I was a little surprised that she wasn't sorted into the smart house but I figured the hat seemed to know about each person, maybe a little too much.

"Me mum's a witch, dad's a muggle. Bit of a shock when he found out." A boy with slight freckles, green eyes and brown, sandy hair was introducing himself to the students.

I had to admit he was sort of cute looking and seemed friendly enough. He appeared to have already made friends with another boy, Dean Thomas, and didn't care that he was muggle- born. In fact, no one on this table appeared to have problems with the blood status of anyone, unlike Theodore of Daphne who had both made it into Slytherin. Maybe it was something to do with how they were raised; honestly, I didn't see the big deal myself. A witch was a witch and a wizard was a wizard.

"Pass the potatoes?" Seamus asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Oh, that easy smile. Wait, what was I thinking? Day one and already fawning over boys. Stop it.

"Sure, I'm Jen by the way." I flashed him my best pearly- white smile. There was nothing wrong with harmless flirting. Anyway, we were only 10, or in his case 11, and my priorities should be to be making friends. So far it actually seemed to be easy; my differences weren't that stand-out when talk of Harry Potter overshadowed conversation.

"'Ello, so you're Aussie huh? Cool. I had an uncle over there once, loved it but didn't find the kangaroos so friendly. Did you know they box you?"

"Nice. Yep, better not to get too close. And no, muggles do not ride them to school or work. Its too dangerous with the drop bears." I tried to say this with a straight face.

It obviously worked as Lavender, who had been listening in, stared with an open mouth and Dean started laughing.

"Relax, I'm joking. It's the lizards you have to watch out for. Oh, and the snakes, platypi and spiders. Found one in my shower once, not a pleasant occurrence. If I had my wand I'd have felt a lot safer, but what can you do?"

"You're not allowed to use magic underage." Chorused both Percy and Hermione in sync. Freaky.

Before I could retort or roll my eyes, Professor Dumbledore announced it was time to retreat to our dorms as classes would begin the next day. With a scraping of chairs, we were lead out of the hall and up winding passages by Percy and another girl. After avoiding moving staircases, honestly how was I going to not get lost?, we were shepherded to the front of a portrait of a lady. She was wearing a large pink dress and her hair was in curls. Whilst her cheeks appeared flushed she was at least able to speak in a collected, formal manner.

"Password?"

"Caput draconis." At least Percy knew it.

Continuing to repeat the strange phrase over in my head to remember it, we were ushered into a comfortable room. It had a cosy fireplace in one end surrounded by comfortable- looking, scarlet chairs. The dominating colours were red and gold, something I guess would be the Gryffindor theme. I didn't mine, as although my favourite colour was pink, I thought red suited me, at least clothes wise.

"Girls to the left, boys to the right." With that, Percy stormed up to his dormitory without a second glance.

I followed the girls to the assigned staircase, walking up only a few stairs to the first door reading "First year females". Lavender was the first in and immediately claimed a bed to the far right, Parvati running in after her and claiming the next bed along. I wasn't sure whether I should let Hermione choose first, but she appeared unconcerned as she selected a four-poster bed on the far side. This left me with my own between her and Parvati, next to a window overlooking the lake.

All of a sudden Lavender squealed as we heard a 'pop'. Looking around, it became apparent that it was our luggage arriving, complete with school robes and ties in the Gryffindor colours.

Looking over to my bed, I was ecstatic to find not only my trunk but a cage sitting on top. Running over, I swiftly unlocked the latch and pulled out a mass of grey and white fur.

"Who is that?" Parvati asked, curious as to why I was cooing at the fluff ball.

"This is Mishka, my princess. I hope none of you are allergic to cats. I've had her since I was 4 or 5, I got her from pre-school."

At this, the girls looked blank except for Hermione who had been watching the proceedings. I gently stroked the Persian, taking in her beautiful, silky fur and the green eyes I had missed since leaving Australia. I was pleased to find that someone had given her biscuits, water, and dare I say it, a litter tray.

I sat her down where she immediately jumped back up onto the bed, curled up and went to sleep.

"Well, I'd like to go to bed now, I want to get up ready and start class. I cannot wait to start subjects. Have you girls read Hogwarts: A History. I wonder if we'll be quizzed on it?" Hermione chattered on.

I would have preferred to stay up late and get to know my room-mates a little more, but stifling a yawn I guess she was right. Ignoring the eye-rolls of the other two, I bid everyone a good night. I closed my curtains, changed into a simple short and t-shirt, and drifted off to sleep with the wind howling, dreaming of classes and new friends.

_Hey guys, what did you think? I'm slowly aiming to improve my writing style but it'll take some work. I realise too that I am skipping a lot of details but since I take it that you have read the books or at least seen the movies, you'll understand what I am talking about. Plus, there are over seven years to get through and I don't want to bore you to tears._

_This chapter was dedicated to my friend who last May lost her cat of seventeen years. RIP princess 3_


	5. Chapter 5

**Classes Begin**

_Author's note: I do not own anything that you recognise from the world of Harry Potter, which belongs to J. K. Rowling._

"Wake up! Seriously, we'll be late! C'mon, get dressed. It's already 7.00. As in 7.00 AM." I groaned as I awoke to the noise of Hermione hurrying around the room, picking up books and stuffing them into her bag.

She must have packed the entire textbook list as her simple black carrier bag was bulging. Just as she lifted it the strap snapped of, leaving the bag to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Chill out, we still have at least half an hour until breakfast is even served. Don't be such a priss." Lavender stood next to me, yawning widely whilst simultaneously trying to glare at the brunette.

"It's best to be prepared. I don't want to be late." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms and trying to restore her dignity.

"Whatever."

Lavender stalked over to Parvati and began a whispered conversation. I could only catch a few words such as "bookworm", "stuck up" and "great, we're stuck with her" before they grabbed their uniforms and headed to the bathroom.

I wasn't sure if Hermione had heard them but she seemed pretty peeved as she snatched up her broken bag. Before I could offer to stitch it up or advise her to remove some of the books, she uttered a spell that repaired the bag.

"I guess your reading paid off" I smiled weakly at her.

In return, she gave me a wary smile before turning on her heel and disappearing out the door. It was as though she wasn't accustomed to having someone be nice to her. I knew the feeling.

Seeing there was nothing I could do, I gathered what I needed and headed myself to the bathrooms to have a shower. Ten minutes later I emerged with my hair dripping and tie hap-hazardly placed around my neck.

"Um, how does this work?"

At my request, Lavender and Parvati burst out laughing. Only Parvati had managed to get hers done up right whilst Lavender chose to literally tie it into a knot.

Shrugging, I turned to the mirror to fix some last- minute touches. I rolled my skirt so that it was above the knee and left my top button undone. I hate being restricted in my clothing. I busied myself applying a touch of lipgloss and drying my long hair with a spell Lavender had managed to learn from her mother. Satisfied, I turned around ready to begin a new day.

Apparently my look had impressed the girls as they squealed in delight with the adjustments made. Lavender immediately hitched up her skirt and placed a large, glittery yellow headband in her curly hair. Parvati settled for something less obvious, plaiting her long black mane and adding a small flower. Picking up last minute items including our jumpers, we left for the common room.

Only to be met by a rather annoyed looking Percy.

"I hope you do not consider your uniforms appropriate attire for a student of Hogwarts, ladies."

He was pinching his nose in a look of frustration. Clearly we weren't the first years to attempt to improve our uniforms.

"Oh shove off Perce. Don't you have a class you need to attend? I heard Mcgonagall was passing out timetables. You better get yours before someone else is assigned 'bighead'." Ron snickered wandering down the stairs with Harry in tow.

Strutting off, Percy gave a superior look to his youngest brother before departing in a hurry. This only made us all laugh even harder.

"Sorry, even at home he's always being a prat, thinking he owns the place. He's good at times but I think he was hoping that id turn out like him rather than my other brothers. Not just the twins, but Charlie and Bill. They know how to have fun."

"How many brothers do you have?" Asked Lavender in shock.

The girl might be fun but she definitely wasn't tactful.

"Five, and one younger sister. She'll be here next year." Ron blushed as he said this, as though a large family wasn't something he wanted to be proud of.

"That's awesome, I have four siblings. And almost fifty or so cousins. You'll never be lonely with a large family." I said unashamedly, hoping to ease Ron's embarrassment.

Yeah, I'll just add another aspect of my life to the freak list.

"Cool." Harry finally spoke. Though he appeared interesting there was something a little sad in the way he said it, as though longing for something.

"Hi, I'm Jen, I met you last night at the feast. I'm already loving Hogwarts."

As a group we decided to head to breakfast where we met up with Dean and Seamus scoffing down breakfast. One thing I soon learned about Ron besides his family was his equally large appetite. That boy could eat!

We decided to head to class, leaving Harry and Ron to finish their breakfast.

Transfiguration was easy enough to find as it was located in the same tower as our common room. Taking a seat towards the back, I realised that we'd be sharing our class with the Slytherins who were dragging themselves through the door. It seemed they were determined to separate themselves from us as they sat on the opposite side of the classroom. I waved at Daphne and Theodore as they walked in, but only Daphne returned the gesture with a weak smile before primly sitting down next to a girl, who I hate to say it, resembled a pug somewhat. This girl turned around at Daphne's look and, I kid you not, gave me the biggest death stare I have ever seen before turning around to look at the boys behind her. One of them included Draco Malfoy who looked over and smirked.

Touchy.

"Don't worry about it" Neville mumbled next to me. "Slytherins and Gryffindors never get along, and probably never will. It's all house rivalry from way back when Hogwarts was created."

I sort of felt sorry for him. Although he was clumsy and often forgetting things, he was kind and didn't seem to want to cause trouble for anyone.

"I'm glad you found your toad alright. Trevor, right? What made you choose him?"

"Thanks. He was a gift from my nan. I hope I don't lose him again. Im terribly forgetful." With that, he seemed to close into himself and sat back to wait for our professor.

Hermione was up the front by herself. She ignored Parvati and Lavender when they came in but didn't seem to want to follow us here. I wasn't able to communicate with her though as Seamus and Dean sat in front. Seamus turned around and laughed when he realised how my tie was done. After helping me and Lavender, he went back to an animated conversation with Dean about football. They were busy joking around and didn't realise the tabby cat sitting on the front desk has transformed into our very own head of house.

There was a chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" before Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"Transfiguration is an art form and can be one of the most dangerous branches of magic you will ever learn. In my class room I expect you to pay attention, complete all assigned homework and readings, and be careful." At this she looked pointedly at Neville, who turned a brighter shade of crimson.

This look was turned on the snickering Slytherins who abruptly quietened.

We were set to work writing out notes from our textbooks on the importance of transfiguration. To the applause of the Gryffindors, she had turned back into a tabby cat and sat upon her desk.

Not minutes later Harry and Ron came stumbling in, breathing heavily. For the millionth time today I felt sorry for someone, this time the two boys, as they sighed in relief at their belief that they had made it on time. Not even Ron's cry of "that was bloody brilliant" could stop the professor from threatening to turn the boys into pocket watches if they were late again.

The lesson was good though in that Hermione managed to gain Gryffindor 15 points for her ability to change her matchstick into a needle. Lavender snorted at this and gained an approving look from Ron who didn't seem to favour the bushy brunette. It was even better that Hermione didn't see the mimicking coming from Malfoy's table. He may be somewhat cute, but he was fast becoming someone I didn't want to assosciate with. His friends who I vaguely remember were Vincent Crabbe (yes I laughed when told... I'm only ten after all and it does sound like a lobster), Gregory Goyle (I won't go into his resemblance of an actual gargoyle) and Blaise Zabini (fairly good looking), were patting him on the back. They were in fits of laughter at his poor impersonation of her bouncing up and down on her chair. The girls weren't much better. Whilst Daphne was smiling to herself, the pug- girl was laughing like a hyena and a beefy- looking girl near her was already bright red in the face.

I ignored them and turned to my work. I only managed to turn my matchstick silver but it was better than nothing I guess. It would certainly be an improvement on the rest of my lessons to come…

_Sorry, this is sort of a filler chapter. Another one will be written about the first week of classes before the plot begins to pick up. Thank you for reading, and please (pretty please with sugar and cherries on top) review! __J_


	6. Chapter 6

**outines and New Views**

_Author's note: I do not own anything Harry Potter related; everything belongs to J. K. Rowling._

The remainder of the month passed by in a similar fashion. Each day would begin with Hermione moving around the room noisily trying to organise herself for the morning ahead. Thankfully she had enough sense to not act as a human alarm clock for us, as the other girls, myself included, began to grow increasingly annoyed at early starts. I didn't see her much except for classes and even then I tried to avoid looking at her when people laughed at her annoying attitude.

Potions was horrible to say the least. Professor Snape had a clear hatred of Harry from day dot; the poor boy didn't stand a chance with all the ridiculous questions thrown at him. I mean, who would need to know about a bezoar at this age? To make matters worse, I was partnered with Hermione. Whilst Ron and Harry were keen to talk to me, Hermione was often left out of conversations; sometimes by choice, but more often not. The partnership wasn't bad in itself. I admired the girl's brains and the way that she acknowledged my abilities, but I often found that we were a target of Malfoy and company who would try to sabotage our potions by throwing in random ingredients whilst we weren't looking. Seamus of course didn't need Malfoy's help to blow his up; his and Dean's regularly ensured their faces were covered in soot and smoke.

The other subjects were slightly more bearable. I didn't manage to levitate my feather in charms, and it was clear that Hermione's nagging about pronunciation was getting on Ron's nerves. But once again Seamus managed to entertain us by setting his feather alight; how he managed that I have no idea. Defense Against the Dark Arts was intense to say the least. I didn't think much of Professor Quirrell. He often stuttered out sentences so bad that it was difficult to understand him through the haze of garlic and incense that fogged the classroom. It was so bad even Harry felt lightheaded when the man walked past. At least he didn't assign much homework. I also loved History of Magic. Whilst the subject made Parvati and Lavender fall asleep, I was actually interested to learn about the past; wars and conquests, heroes and villains was something that appealed to me, though again I'm clueless as to why. Only one other student shared my enthusiasm; you guessed it, Hermione. Flying lessons were even better. I don't think I had been happier for Harry upon learning that he made Gryffindor Seeker and as a first year at that.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days where classes wouldn't prove to be so good, especially for Hermione.

It all began in Potions. I found myself partnered with Hermione, Ron and Harry. The three were getting on a little better in that no sarcasm was used. Well, none that she picked up on. As usual Hermione was enthusiastic in her responses, practically jumping out of her chair at the chance to gain more points. Snape was the same in ignoring her or going so far as to scowl and accuse her of cheating if she was right. This only served to irk Malfoy who more than once had proclaimed his view that purebloods are the best wizards.

Whilst Snape left for his storeroom and leaving us to cut up our ingredients Malfoy began to pull various unflattering faces of Hermione. Unfortunately, this time she seen it.

"Very mature Malfoy, a little jealous you didn't know why slugs are used in this?" She retorted.

"As if bookworm, why would I be jealous of someone who isn't even a real witch?"

"Shut it Malfoy, you creep. We all know who is the better person here." I was surprised at Harry's audacity; although they had been at each other's throats for weeks now.

"Oh baby Potter can speak, did your mummy teach you that? Oh wait, she couldn't. She's dead."

It didn't take long for both Harry and Ron to launch at the blonde amidst gasps, or for Goyle and Crabbe to flex their muscles and join in.

Potion ingredients were thrown about the room, landing on book, cauldrons, and desks alike. Lavender shrieked when a leech thrown by Pansy (or know n by Gryffindors as 'pug face') flew into her hair and landed with a squelch. Parvati was flapping her hands around trying to save her until Daphne splashed her ink at her. I was about to retaliate in the same manner but had slush tipped down my back by Theodore, or not as I shall now refer to the slime bag. It was absolute chaos until Snape stepped in.

Three guesses which house had 40 points taken off. Three guesses also as to who was blamed. Yep, that's right, Hermione, Ron, Harry and myself were given a detention at lunch time. Our punishment? To clean the entire room using toothbrushes. No magic allowed.

It was pretty clear why Ron might have been irritated that afternoon but I know it wasn't fair to direct it at Hermione.

The next big event for the day occurred in charms. We were working on the Accio spell, practising it so that we could study it in more detail in the next few years. Everyone except Ron had managed to at least move their quill across the table towards them. Gryffindor had even gained quite a few points; I was rather proud of the five I had achieved. In some ways it made up for having to spend half an hour in the bathroom trying to remove the sludge from my uniform.

"Why isn't it working? Stupid quill. Accio! Accio! Accio!" I could hear Ron muttering under his breath a few seats back.

"You say it like Ackio not Assio. Its latin you know, that's why its called the summoning charm." Hermione was busy lecturing Ron.

Bad move.

"What would you know? I don't need your help! Stop pestering me with everything. You're no where near perfect yourself. Go get a life."

It was harsh and to the point. Lavender started laughing along with Dean, leaving Hermione to blush furiously. I was expecting a retort but none came. For the rest of the lesson she sat quietly. She barely even raised her hand to answer Professor Flitwicks' numerous questions.

She remained this way for the rest of the day, retreating to the library as usual. I decided I should follow her. Parvati and Lavender were starting to get on my nerves about their own hair and uniforms. Lavender swore she could still feel a leech moving around and wouldn't stop rearranging her head band.

If I could say one thing about Hermione, it was that she was a fast walker. It was hard enough weaving through the students milling around in the corridors. Dodging Peeves, the resident ghoul, was hard enough as it was. Avoiding his frequent pelting of water balloons and chalk at unsuspecting students was one thing, adding two dozen fifth and sixth year students with heavy bags and annoyed attitidues to the mix turned the walkways into an obstacle course. It was amazing how she managed to slip past so quickly.

I finally made it to the library in one, somewhat bruised, piece. Sighing with relief I hitched up my shoulder bag and slowly made my way along the study desks set out. I couldn't see her anywhere so decided I would sit at one of them and wait to see if she would come from behind a shelf with books. Looking at the wooden desk I noticed a few carvings here and there. 'Tommy loves Charlotte' and 'Bella waz 'ere 78' were among the writings. It was interesting that the library of all places was where these students chose to graffiti, especially given Madame Pince's strict nature.

Whilst I was busy studying the desk a shadow fell upon me. Thinking this was Hermione, I looked up. Only to see Daphne looking expectantly at me. She was wearing a weird expression on her face; a mixture of regret, sadness and yet amusement. In her hands were a few thick tomes she had probably just chosen. For homework.

"What do you want?"

"Gosh, bit harsh Gold, you do realise who you're talking to? Best be careful with any attitude. Wouldn't want my house to get the wrong idea."

"Wow. So big on threats."

"Look. I just came here to, well, to apologise. I know I haven't been acting the… nicest towards you since the train."

"Ok…"

"Look, those guys are my friends. I've known them since I was little. Yes, they can be jerks but they're also my house mates. It doesn't excuse today but I guess what I'm trying to say is you're not too bad for a Gryffindor."

"Um, thanks? I think."

"Just listen. Ok? Today was bad, and Draco will probably continuing his hate campaign for Potter, and vise versa. I just won't do anything to be involved where I can help it. Truce?"

I looked at her suspiciously. I know I sound a little prejudice, but she was a Slytherin. They are known for their cunning rather than sincere apologies. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth however, I accepted it.

"Ok truce. We're both guilty in today's events, let's just forget it."

With some sort of relieved smile and a quick wave, she swept out of the library with her books leaving me baffled as to what just happened. Within one day we had become good friends, the next not even acquaintances in class. Deciding not to dwell on it anymore, I too left the library and headed for my dormitory.

Walking inside, I was happy to find it empty. There were a few crowds in the common room being entertained by the Weasley twins' latest tricks whilst other students were probably in the Great Hall waiting for dinner. It at least gave me time to sort out my homework into what was due first. I closed the curtains of my bed and pulled out all my books and some fresh parchment. Thankfully I didn't have astronomy for another week so the latest chart wasn't due until then. Mishka gently landed on my lap as I lowered myself onto my bed. As she purred and I stroked her absentmindedly, I began on my latest transfiguration essay. It wasn't too hard, I had already began work on the introduction and a few paragraphs the day before. As I was about to write another sentence about the correct use of reversal spells, I heard a sniff from someone in the room.

Strange, I didn't see anyone when I came in. I sat stock still straining to hear it again. Seconds ticked by until 'sniff'. There, it was coming from the next bed.

Drawing my curtains I realised that Hermione's were closed tight. Cursing my obliviousness, I tentatively called out,

"Hermione? Is that you?"

There was a long pause where no one dared to speak. I was ready to call out again when she finally answered by opening her curtains.

There she sat with a red, tear- streaked face and runny nose. Her already bushy- hair was sticking up slightly and her normally crisp uniform was wrinkled. Her usual brown eyes were tinged with red. To say the least it wasn't a pretty sight.

"What do you want?" She all but demanded.

"I, I just want to talk." I finished lamely.

"Ha, at least its not Lavender or Parvati. Or did they send you up? Or Harry and Ron, did they put you up to this? Are you going to make fun of me too? Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"No one sent me; I was actually looking for you earlier. I want to make sure you're ok, that's all."

"Well clearly I'm not. Now go away or, or I'll just have to hex you." She snapped.

Wow, rude much?

"Fine, but not everyone is your enemy you know. I was just trying to help, but clearly you know everything about everyone and don't need help. You can try finding it in a textbook but I guarantee you they can't tell you how to make friends." That was a low blow, and I knew it.

I was half expecting her to either burst into tears or yell, but she didn't. She simply stared at me in shock for a minute then started laughing. I kid you not, she was giggling. A real, girlish giggle.

It was so unexpected that I felt my own lips curve upwards. Once I started laughing, I couldn't stop either. I wasn't sure if I was shocked at what I said, for I rarely speak out against someone unless it's important. As it died down, Hermione choked out between her remaining sobs and quietly asked

"Am I really that bad? I don't talk to books you know. It's the only thing I'm good at. Studying that is."

It was though peeking up at me she was afraid of the answer.

"No, not really. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that. You are nice, you just don't give others the chance to see it, to get to know the real you."

"Thanks. So how come you wanted to talk?"

"Well, it might surprise you but I do know how you feel. Kids back at school didn't exactly take kindly to me. I was different and unusual. I loved reading, going on adventures, and even did well in most subjects. That didn't matter though, I was weird. I had unusual eyes and could do things they couldn't. That didn't mean I didn't have friends, I just didn't fit in as well as everyone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're talking about a muggle school right, in Australia? I don't mean to be rude, but does that mean you are a muggle born like me?" She sort of seemed hopeful at this point.

"Yep, my primary school, in a small rural town. No, I'm half-blood but I did grow up living amongst muggles and muggle items. My family thought it was safer that way."

"My parents love Australia, they're planning a holiday there soon, but a trip to France first. They didn't know I was magic until I got the letter accepting me. We were all really confused at first but somehow it felt right. I preferred grades to people, if you know what I mean?"

"I do, same here but I also don't mind fashion. As long as our roommates don't bombard me with it later." That seemed to work, at least she smiled.

"So how did you know you were a witch, or did you always know?"

"Well it was suspected and a few things occurred here and there. But it wasn't until a few years ago at school that something unexplained happened. My peers were having a water fight one lunchtime and it started to get out of hands. So much so that our teacher came out to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, one of the boys didn't realise and had aimed his water gun at her. Not thinking I moved my hands around like this" I proceeded to demonstrated moving both hands to one side as though pushing "and the water just missed her. Not many people saw but those that did knew something was up. I spent the following weeks trying to convince everyone it was the wind."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. You're lucky that you didn't get caught. Imagine if the ministry found out, you could've been expelled before you even got in!"

At that I just gave Hermione my best 'are you kidding me?' look. Seeing it, she blushed and laughed nervously.

"Ok, ok, I'll work on it."

Mishka decided to grace us with her presence then, jumping onto Hermione's bed.

"May I pat her? I really love cats. I would have liked to get my own but my parents weren't sure if I should the first year. Responsibilities and all, but maybe next year I will."

With no objections from Mishka, the rest of the night went by getting to know each other. By this stage we had missed dinner, but luckily I had a few sweets in my trunk that I had managed to buy from Lee Jordan (where he got them from I decided I didn't want to know). I found out that her parents were both dentists and that she was an only child. I told her about growing up in Australia, my large family, and my feelings towards being in a new country. In exchange for promising to think about the way she expressed her opinions inside and outside of class, I made sure to keep my own opinions in check. I offered to do her hair, and she offered help with astronomy. The funny thing is, the more I got to know her, the more I started to realise that she would be a truer friend than the other girls and could see us becoming close friends. Don't get me wrong, the others were great, but Dean and Seamus had already figuratively paired up as best friends, Ron and Harry, though we were growing closer, seemed to have some secret, and Lavender and Parvati were inseparable when they were discussing boys or fashion. Unfortunately, not everyone was as appreciative of Hermione's friendship.

_Hey readers, day two and already Chapter 6.I know this is very mushy- gushy. My sentences keep running on and some of the characters are a bit harsher to what they normally would be. Please keep in mind though that it is aimed to be the perspective of a 10 year old girl who is still becoming accustomed to an entirely new life._


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloween**

_Author's note:_

_Firstly, only J. K. Rowling owns anything Harry Potter related. The joke used about the 'slither in' is also from a meme floating around Facebook, whilst the pumpkin head was from a Harry Potter game I used to play._

_Secondly, reading back on my story I think its sounds very… predictable? Unusual? Unoriginal? Far-fetched? I'm not sure. It is hard to get inside what my friend's head to see what she would do whilst still creating an original character and maintaining the personalities of the original characters as you know them. I hate to beg for reviews but if you could please let me know whether I should continue with it or not. _

_Thirdly, I'm not sure what to rate this but be warned there is very mild swearing in this._

Before I knew it Halloween had arrived. It was fitting that my favourite holiday landed on a dark and stormy day. I wasn't too sure what to expect to happen in the castle today; did witches celebrate it? As a child many people in my community ignored the event. Some adults would use the day as an excuse to dress up and attend their child-free, alcohol- fuelled parties whilst others would only allow their children to participate in the event to get them out of their hair. I was one of the lucky few children whose parents thought it was good old fun. Almost every year I would dress up in a home- made costume and make my sister's Russian blue, Smokey, pretend he was a witch's' black cat. I myself would often want to go as a witch, including heaving eye make-up (only approved by mum this one night except for dancing concerts), a pointed hat and broom. It's kind of ironic thinking about it.

You can thus imagine my delight that only two classes were scheduled for the day before Dumbledore would host a magnificent feast. The castle was decorated with jack-o-lanterns that sung, candles floating in the corridors and more spiders than usual (yuck!) crawling along the walls. The ghosts appeared to be having a ball, making what they thought were 'spooky' noises as they floated through the walls of several classrooms. No one had more fun doing this than Nicolas, my house ghost, who took great pleasure in taking off as much of his head as possible to frighten the other houses. Fred and George had even managed to make scarecrows pop out at unsuspecting students. This may have been better than their apparent prank of turning some Ravenclaw's head into a pumpkin the year before, but it did have the unfortunate effect of scaring poor Hannah into tears this morning.

I was currently sitting in the last class of today, charms. Flitwick was droning on about something or other in his squeaky voice but I simply couldn't concentrate. I had been going over in my head possible pranks to play on Malfoy and company… if only for the fun of the day. I wanted to scare him and his friends and make it public. I didn't know what he was scared of but I did get an idea from Lavender the other day. She was freaking out about the possibility of losing her hair or having some other catastrophe happen. She couldn't even imagine having coloured hair like some fourth year she knew who seemed to enjoy having her hair aqua. It got me thinking as I was reading Teen Witch (a popular magazine over here) and listening to her chattering. It was more than likely Malfoy too, judging from his sleeked back hair, would feel the same way, weirdly enough. I wouldn't actually make him go bold; Slytherin or not I still found him cute, unbearably full of himself, but cute. No, I'd maybe just change it pink or green, or maybe even blue to bring out his eyes. He deserved as much as payback for the unwarranted detention. Technically I had called a truce with Daphne, so I would more than likely leave her out of this. Not Nott though, he took too much pleasure in pouring that unidentified slime on me.

Whilst contemplating this, I decided to share my thoughts with Ron and Harry and get a second opinion.

"Ask my brothers, they are the masters of pranks at this school. They'd probably be able to do it tonight if you get in quickly, I think they've done it before."

"I'd like to see it myself. Do it red for Gryffindor." Harry agreed.

"I don't think you should be doing that. You should be concentrating on reviewing Flitwick's set work. If you'd have been paying attention you'd know that we're expected to perform the levitation charm next week. For grades." Hermione emphasised.

This led onto bickering between the red head and brunette. I made the decision to turn back to my work and at least attempt some notes. I'd think about revenge later.

As we were heading back to Gryffindor tower after another 20 minutes of class, Seamus and Dean started laughing really hard. Looking to Hermione she was doing her best to ignore the conversation behind her. I winced when Ron got louder.

"It's levios-a not leviosa." He mimicked in a strangely high- pitched tone.

It was enough to set Hermione off though. Patting her shoulder, I turned to the boys. They had crossed the line this time. You had to give Hermione credit, she had being trying her best to not appear so obnoxious. Apparently this wasn't enough for Ron who seemed to be taking his frustration out on her once again.

"Can't you just leave her alone? What is your problem?" I demanded.

At least Neville had the good grace to look ashamed. Harry, Ron and Dean however had slight smirks on their faces. Seamus looked as if he was about to say something before Ron cut in.

"Oh it's just a bit of fun. You know the way she is, practically jumping out of her seat to kiss the teacher's a..".

"So that gives you the right to bully her? You know no one is perfect. If you knew what she was going through you wouldn't be so quick to judge."

I think the message was beginning to sink through to Ron as he looked down in what I hoped was shame. The guys were my friends but boy could they be daft sometimes.

Leaving them to their conversations I stormed away to try and find Hermione. The sneaky girl had managed to slip away unnoticed during the confrontation. I thought the girl's dormitory was the best bet of finding her, or possibly the library as it was her sanctuary.

I ran into a familiar face after urgently yelling the password at the Fat Lady, who looked affronted at being addressed so rudely. Katie was standing just inside the door way holding her book bag.

"Sorry, oh it's you. How are you settling in? Wait, something's the matter, I can tell."

"Have you seen Hermione? She's about yay high with brown hair and eyes, loves to study? I think she ran this way." I all but blurted out.

"No I haven't, sorry. I've been sitting in front of the fire place since two this afternoon with Alicia. I know who you mean though, have you tried the library? She's always got her head buried in a book."

"Not yet."

"Well, you can come with me if you want, I'm heading there myself to return these" She offered, holding out her book bag.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"So what do you need the kid- genius for anyway?"

"Oh, she just seemed upset that's all. Nothing to worry about I'm sure, just tactless boys."

"I get you. How are classes going? Is Snape treating you Gryffindors well?"

"They're alright. I don't mind it but I'm beginning to grow weary of Professor Binn's monotone, it's enough to put anyone asleep. I'm not too fond of Herbology, plants aren't exactly my thing but Potions is ok. Well, Snape hates everything except his precious snake pets but I've been told that's to be expected."

"Yea, don't worry too much about him. I think the grease is getting to his brains."

We both burst into giggles at this but were rudely interrupted by three older Slytherin males approaching us.

"Bell, Bell, Bell, you do know it's rude to talk about a professor like that don't you? We might have to take points off you for that. Wouldn't that be a shame?"

"Oh piss of Marcus."

"Language, Bell, that's not very lady-like for a second year girl. What would your mum say?" Marcus snickered along with the two reasonable- looking boys behind him.

"She'd say to wipe the floor with you at the next quidditch match, but we'd probably do that anyway."

One of the boys behind her scoffed "bit cocky this year aren't we? Think Potter's going to save you this time? Think again that puny boy probably can't even fly."

"Ha, just you wait and see. I witnessed his abilities myself and I think you are the ones who should be wetting your pants in fear." I couldn't help myself, I had to step in. I may not be please with Harry today but he was still my friend.

"Who's this twig? Little girl, you should probably watch your mouth. People like you won't survive long in this world."

"For your information, I'm Jennifer, not that it's your business either way. Looking at you now, I'm surprised myself that you're even able to dress yourself without the help of your nanny. Run along now, BIG boy."

Ok, that was immature, but he did look like any other typical rich Slytherin. I had to admit that he wasn't bad looking, but he certainly was bad news. Same with the other two guys. The first boy who spoke, Marcus, looked like he'd played too many games. He didn't seem too bright; more brawns than brains. That didn't mean he looked any good with the state his teeth were in or his piercing black eyes. They were all well-built and towered over the both of us. This unnerved me a little but I wouldn't back away, not now.

"Oooh, big words little girl. C'mon guys, I'd show her a thing or two about who really runs this school but I'd rather see her untangle herself."

"See ya later Bell, hope you break a leg in the next match. Literally. Oh, and say hi to Johnson for me, she can 'slither in' my bed anytime."

With laughs the boys barged past us, knocking into our shoulders hard enough that we both almost fell to the ground. Katie simply rolled her eyes and muttered "jerks" before continuing on to the library. I had to jog slightly to keep up.

"Who were those idiots?" I panted, almost caught up now.

"Typical snakes. They, my dear, are the biggest morons you will meet here. Marcus Flint, head of Slytherin's quidditch team, has it out for Oliver. They're always fighting both on and off the pitch. The other day Wood actually turned up for practice with a bloody nose, having been cornered by the creep and his cronies. The other two are Adrian Pucey, the pureblood son of Lord and Lady Pucey, also complete pansies, and Graham Montague. Both nutters. Don't worry about them, they never have anything better to do than bully younger students or perve on girls. Just ignore them."

"I've dealt with worse. To think I thought Malfoy was bad, at least he doesn't play. I can just imagine if he was on the team and they won."

"Shh, don't jinx it!"

At the horrified look on her face I could only be amused at her passion for the game, and the fiery attitude of the other team members too. I didn't mind the sport, playing seeker and chaser was actually fun the rare times I did get to play with my cousins. I much preferred cheerleading though and often practiced the moves of the veela present at some games that one of my cousins would record for me. It would be fun to set up a group here at Hogwarts but I wasn't too sure how McGonagall would feel about students in her house parading around in tight tops and short skirts.

Pulling out of my thoughts we entered the library. After the confrontation a few minutes ago I forgot about why I was there. Saying good bye to Katie I quickly scanned the room for a sign of my friend. This time I made sure to look in every nook and cranny between shelves in case I missed her. After what felt like at least half an hour searching it proved fruitless. She simply wasn't here and it was getting late. Unsure of what to do, I headed back to the dormitory, dropped of my book bag, and headed to the Great Hall.

I reluctantly sat down between Seamus and Ron, not having managed to spot Hermione yet. Perhaps she was just washing her face and would be here soon… I hoped. Meanwhile I received a half- hearted apology from Ron and Harry, and was given a hug by Seamus who felt bad. This didn't go unnoticed by other houses however as someone made a loud wolf- whistle. Looking over I already knew who the culprit would be. Blaise and Nott were smirking whilst Malfoy was being clapped on the back by Flint. Losers. Daphne didn't look at me though she didn't seem to be playing along with everyone else; that was a good sign I guess.

After Dumbledore addressed us all the tables were automatically filled with all kinds of delicious looking food. My eyes being too big for my belly, I grabbed a couple of pumpkin pasties, a cauldron cake and a few peppermint twists. This was all washed down with pumpkin juice, what else? I was in the middle of wondering how the food came to us when the doors of the hall flew open.

Professor Quirrell came running in with a stricken expression plastered on his face. The poor man only managed to get out a sentence before he promptly fainted in front of the head table.

"Troll, in the dungeons, thought you ought to know."

In the split of five seconds the hall erupted into the terrified screams of students, including a deafening squeal of Lavender echoed by Pansy Parkinson on the other side.

"Wicked!" the twins said in unison whilst I was busy telling anyone who would listen that it was some sort of practical joke.

Hearing this Lee turned to the twins and hi- fived them, only to receive confused looks when they realised what it was for. This wasn't their doing, so it must mean that there really was danger.

Dumbledore remained calm and silenced the hall, demanding each student follow their prefects to their common rooms. Poor Slytherins, they lived in the dungeons. I sobered up quickly though hearing Parvati tell Harry and Ron that they hadn't seen Hermione since she was in the bathrooms that afternoon, bawling her eyes out. Uh- oh. I didn't have time to smack my head for being so stupid and not checking the toilets first as I followed the retreating figures of Harry and Ron.

"Guys, wait up." It was hard whispering and shouting at the same time. I didn't want to draw attention to ourselves and get into trouble.

"What? You have to go back, follow Percy or Matilda. We'll be there soon." Harry was sweet, but he wasn't getting let off that easy.

"No, I'm looking for Hermione too. If we split up we can check more bathrooms and find her faster. Did Parvati say where exactly?"

"She thought it was the first floor but it could be anywhere. We'll go there, you take the upper floors. Meet back at the common room in an hour if you can't find her and we'll tell the professors."

That boy sure did have leadership skills. Deciding there was no time to argue, I ran off to the nearest staircase to find Hermione. I couldn't help but think that it was my fault for not realising that she'd go there. Duh. I started to panic not knowing where the troll was now but I could be sure that it probably wouldn't be up here now. They were too slow and stupid to begin with. Still, I didn't want to take my chances.

I slid to a halt on the fourth floor. I knew the bathrooms below weren't in order, at least not after the Weasley twins had made today the annual 'blow up a toilet seat on Halloween day'. Honestly, their poor mother, what she must go through in the holidays. As I was approaching the door a large group of Hufflepuffs were being led around the corner. Oh crap. Squeezing into the nearest covy, I held my breath praying that I was small enough and quiet enough to not be spotted. After ten minutes of hearing no hurried steps, I peered around the corner. All clear.

I didn't waste time in bursting into the bathroom. I knew that if a teacher found me now that I could use the lame excuse that I urgently needed to relieve myself but I didn't want to find out if that cut it or not.

"Hermione, are you in here? Hermione? We have to go now. There's a troll in the school, it's not safe."

No answer. Not sure what to do next, I ran down the aisle of stalls and kicked open each door. Pity if anyone was doing their business but none were locked so it didn't matter in the end. Finding no sign of the girl I ran back out and up the nearest staircase.

I was in luck when it decided to move to what I assumed was the fifth floor; I didn't have many classes here. It was eerily deserted as I pounded my way down to the bathrooms, ballet flats making soft thudding noises as I moved. There was no point in being cautious this time. I once again kicked or pushed each door open to find each stall empty. This wasn't good.

I felt like I was in some badly scripted horror movie as I repeated these same events in the sixth and seventh bathrooms. Where was that girl? No one was answering my now frantic calls. Giving up, I decided to head back to the common room in the hopes that she had indeed returned safely with the boys. She was a sensible girl; surely she wouldn't be like the others and spend all night there in self-pity? Just as I thought to try one last- ditch effort and find a portrait that was not abandoned by a sticky-beak, I heard a cackle above me. This was not my night.

"Look it's a wee first year out of bed. You know there's a troll roaming these halls? Peeves should tell the headmaster, yes he should. Or Peeves should bring the troll here. That would be more fun! Hehehehe."

"Peeves, I don't have time for this. I need to find my friend, do you know where she is?"

Instead of answering he threw some orange and black confetti over me that had been on the tables in the hall.

"Peeves! I'm serious!"

"Peeves doesn't like your attitude, no he doesn't. Pity the troll is taken care of by ginger junior and scarhead Potty, it would have been fun to cause more mayhem. Tood-a-loo hahaha."

"Wait, what? Hey, come back! Peeves!"

I had a bad feeling about this. I ran to the common room as fast as I could. The only good thing about the troll was that it had scared students into staying in their common rooms and the teachers were pre-occupied. I did manage to run into Mrs Norris on my way but she took no notice, pouncing after a rat fleeing the halls.

Deep breathes, I entered the room. The Fat Lady was too busy gossiping with a neighbour to pay any attention to who was interrupting her, preferring to get rid of the distraction so she could continue. Inside, it was chaos. Hermione wasn't in sight but Ron and Harry were animatedly discussing with those surrounding them what had happened. Apparently they had saved Hermione by knocking out the troll with its own club. Giving them a relieved smile, they continued with their discussion. I thought I could slip by when I was picked up from behind in a tight hug. Gasping for breath, I was held a second time.

"Glad to see you back"

"We lost you on the fourth floor"

"but knew the troll wasn't there"

"and you're safe now sprog."

I couldn't help but smile at Fred and George. I hadn't expected them to worry over my safety like that. Sure I was Ron's friend and didn't mind helping with some pranks, but I wasn't that close to them.

"The girls" Fred, or was it George? gestured to Angelina, Katie and Alicia who were intently listening to Harry and Ron "saw you sneak off, so we said we'd follow. Percy is none the wiser."

Relief flooded through me at this news. I was touched. Then it dawned on me,

"So I'm not as sneaky as I thought. But how did you follow me? I didn't hear or see anyone there?"

"We have our ways"

"maybe you'll find out one day"

"or maybe you won't."

Their twin-speak and the events of today began to make me feel tired. After giving Katie a quick hug and reassuring her that I was ok, I headed to the dormitory to find Hermione.

For once the other girls were tactful enough to not say anything to her. I found her patting Mishka on my bed. Looking up at me, she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I, I just needed to get away?"

I quickly ran and gave her a hug. She was ok, she gave me a few grey hairs from worrying, but she was ok.

"Well, at least we know why you're in Gryffindor. You can tell me tomorrow in detail, but I heard Harry and Ron saved you."

"Yea they did. Ron was quite clever actually. He used the levitation spell to knock the troll unconscious, beastly thing. McGonagall took away points, but gave twenty to them both for saving me."

"so you guys are good now?"

"Better actually. They are both pretty smart, but listen, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, my lips are sealed."

"This wasn't the first time this happened. Well, not this in particular but something similar. Last month the boys and I got lost on the third floor corridor. I know we weren't supposed to be there but we had to hide from Filch. So I unlocked a door and ran into a small room where a large three headed dog was. We could've been killed, or worse, expelled."

"What…?" I asked unintelligibly. A three headed dog? Killed? The forbidden third floor? Next she'll be telling me that she went into the forbidden forest.

"Wait, there's more."

Oh, here it is.

"The boys didn't seem to notice at the time but the dog was on a trap door. It was guarding something, I'm sure of it. Why else would Dumbledore keep something like that in a school? After we were escorted back to the common room, the boys said they thought they knew who was behind the troll."

"Who? I'm intrigued."

"Snape. I don't think a professor is behind it but I do agree with them that something strange is happening around here. Beyond magic I mean."

Something about the way the highly intelligent girl was looking at me made me believe her. After all, how would a troll get inside the school? I'm positive it wouldn't have just strolled through the entrance hall or knocked on the door to be let in. I had to find more answers, something wasn't right.

Finally managing to get to sleep after further discussion, I knew this year was only really starting. It was safe to say that this was the most eventful Halloween yet.

_Another chapter done! I probably won't write more until I know it's worth continuing, but I hope you are enjoying it. My writing is very sloppy as I'm currently exhausted and have other things, including uni essays, on my mind, but no excuses. I am also considering a beta if anyone is interested? Messaged are welcome. Until then, please keep reading and writing __J_


	8. Chapter 8

**Quidditch in all its Glory**

_Author's Notes: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, all of which belongs to J. K. Rowling. This includes some of the script used from Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone._

_I realise in the last chapter that in the book, and in the movie, the first years didn't start learning to make objects levitate or fly until Halloween. Hence, I made it into a 'review' lesson as *gasp* I forgot what the original lessons were on. A good author always ensures that they research their material; I now have another excuse to re-read the books and watch the movies (this is based on a mix of both, mostly the novels), though who needs an excuse right?_

_I couldn't help it, I just had to write another one._

_A big thank you to my followers, destroyeverything and SerenityOtaku, and for the favourite __J__This chapter is for you guys and my regular viewers around the world, I hope you like it!_

I am currently sitting in the Gryffindor stands, trying to drown out the deafening roars of the crowds. The match hasn't even begun yet and already I fear someone is going to fall out of their seat with all the jostling going on around here.

Ok, so maybe I'm guilty of doing my fair share of cheering. I think it might be the infectious team spirit going around, or the fact that I'm decked in red and gold from head to toe. Whilst Hermione and Ron decided to settle for their Gryffindor scarves, I felt the need to go a tiny bit overboard. Just a teensy, weensy bit. Ok, so maybe I decided to wear red and gold hair ribbons in my low pigtails and allowed one of the sixth year girls at breakfast to draw red lipstick stripes on my face, sort of like the war paint you see native American Indians wearing in movies (whether or not that is stereotypical). Maybe I also decided to wear the said lipstick as it should be used. Could you blame me though? At least I didn't do what some girls did and wear red tank tops under their cloaks. Fine, I did. So sue me.

As I was scanning the outfits of the thousands of other students in the crowds and arguing with myself about just how much I loved my new house already, my eyes landed on Snape. He was sitting with the other teachers in their box, leaning slightly towards the Slytherin stands. Of course he had his usual bored, I-wish-I-was-anywhere-but-her-with-these-things look plastered on his face. That wasn't what I focused on though.

It was rather a weird morning yesterday. After several poor attempts at trying to cheer Harry up and boost his confidence for today's match, Hermione had the brilliant idea of giving him a book. At first I barely managed to stop the eye-roll that I knew was coming before realising that it was a book on quidditch, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ to be exact. As always she was quick to realise that as much information on the sport as possible could help Harry understand his role a little better. Even more importantly it would allow him to see all the benefits of quidditch and learn the various players' tactics throughout the history of the sport. I half snorted, in as much a lady-like fashion as anyone could manage, knowing that Flint, Adrian and the rest of those thugs probably only knew how to use brutality rather than skill.

It was just his luck though that the king of all snakes found us outside moments later looking at the book.

"Library books belong in the library, as you should know Miss Granger." With that, he confiscated it and limped away.

Harry and Ron immediately picked up on this fact and of course began their conspiracy theories as to what was up with him. Even Hermione agreed that the man was suspicious, with or without his naturally cold demeanour. I just didn't like him full stop. I mean, who takes away points from Gryffindor because we actually do the work? He gave me the creeps. Having spent time more time with the trio and gaining more facts on what had been happening, I could see where they were coming from. Earlier on we had formed a basic plan to watch him more closely. It appeared that it was Harry's turn to do so as he ran off after the hobbling professor.

"I wonder how he knows about the three- headed dog? It just doesn't make sense."

I was interrupted from my thoughts. Evidently, Ron and Hermione were also thinking about Snape's odd behaviour.

"He's behind it, that's why. Whatever is in there he wants." Ron pointed out for the umpteenth time since yesterday.

Before we could continue, there was a loud uproar from the stands as Madame Hooch flew into the middle of the pitch, her midnight blue referee robes billowing behind her. She was accompanied by both teams who surrounded her in lines of scarlet and emerald. Looking at Harry I could tell he was on the verge of being sick. I could also tell that his emotions may have been slightly messed up for he still sported a small smile. Nervous and excited? Not the best combination. At least he only had toast for breakfast, not much to bring up if he needed to.

After forcing Wood and Flint to 'shake' hands in what were obviously a bone- crunching grip, all fourteen players and one referee shot up into the air at the blast of Hooch's whistle.

I had a feeling that my laughing at odd moments would one day get me into trouble but I couldn't help smirking as Lee Jordan was constantly berated for his flirty commentary.

"Angelina is looking fine, send me your owl when you're done and -"

"JORDAN!"

Poor Mcgonagall would get a sore throat before long. All students near her were wary of her tight-lipped expression, signifying Lee was skating on thin ice. That didn't mean that they didn't catch her lips rise at the corners slightly when he was insulting the Slytherin players, especially when Adrian Pucey almost knocked himself out flying too close to a stand to avoid a bludger sent his way by George… or Fred.

Gryffindor were up around 20 points when disaster struck. Thinking that he had spotted the snitch, we gasped when Harry's broom started jerking around.

"What's he doing?"

"Go, hurry, find the snitch, stop mucking around."

"He's in trouble! Someone help him, that broom is mental!" That was Dean, having joined in on what was happening when realising the attention of the stands was on his classmate.

"Oh my God! He's going to fall!"

With my heart pumping fiercely I didn't know what I could do to help Harry. He was dangling from this broom by one hand, thrown side-to-side as Fred and George tried to right him again.

"Look, there, Snape's doing it." Hermione whispered to Ron and I.

I was about to yell at her for being crazy when indeed, looking over, Snape was muttering to himself. Why couldn't the other professors see what he was doing? It was a magic school for crying out loud, the man was a wizard, and what do wizards do? Murmur spells and curses.

Hermione, being a quick- thinker, told us to wait. She'd go and see if she could stop the man but that we'd have to watch that she wasn't caught.

Confused but not knowing what else to do, we both watched the brunette slip from the stands amongst the chaos now growing. Seconds passed before she reappeared in the teacher's stand, holding her wand to the hem of Snape's cloak. I couldn't quite tell what she was doing but the grey smoke slowly curling up towards the professor was enough of a giveaway to make him stand abruptly and shake his black cloak. He started to do a bit of an odd dance, flapping his arms around like a bird and stamping his good leg. This had the effect of knocking Quirrell and Flitwick to the ground before he glared at the pitch. Or more specifically, at Harry.

By the time Hermione got back and was praised for her quick thinking, Harry was back to zooming around the pitch. My heart beat gradually became the dull beating it normally is.

After a few more minutes the crowd once again erupted into a roar. Thinking Snape was back at it, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Harry and Terrence Higgs, the Slytherin seeker, were neck and neck. This time I allowed my heart to beat wildly as I screamed with everyone for Harry to get it. Unfortunately, I had to be right about Harry's nervousness.

As the black haired boy stood on top of his broom and reached out for the tiny golden ball his broom flipped in an arc, leaving him to tumble ungracefully to the grass. I watched in unease as he started to convulse him stomach. I was more than prepared to turn away as he covered his mouth and let out the content of his throat.

"It's only toast, it's only toast. Humans do it all the time." I muttered under my breath as Ron looked on in disgust.

"Is that the snitch? Potter has the snitch! He's done it! GRYFFINDOR WIN!" There was no way anyone could hear the reading of the game's final score as the red, blue and yellow covered students surrounding the pitch erupted in screams of joy.

"Snitch… what?"

"We won! We won!" Ron seemed to pick up faster what had happened as he spun me around in joy before turning to Hermione and gripping her in a tight hug. "WE WON!"

Wizards and their quidditch. Hermione apparently felt the same way as she gently tried to pry him off.

We took off out of the pitch as fast as the other students would allow us. By the time we made it down to Harry Hagrid was gently lifting him off the ground.

"Is he ok? Is he hurt?" I worried aloud.

"Nuh, he's fine, but I think a nice cup of tea and some biscuits would help." He replied gruffly, extending the invitation to us.

It became clear that Hermione and Ron were no strangers to visiting the gamekeeper's hut as they confidently navigated their way down the windy stone path. I, however, looked on in wonder at the small stone building with a thatched roof. With the pumpkin patch out the front, smoke gently curling from the chimney and drooling dark brown wolfhound lying on the step I got the impression that it was very cosy inside.

As we were ushered in it was clear that I was right. Though small, the room was furnished with a table, a few chairs and a small sink. Inside a small fire was crackling away giving off heat to the chilly air outside.

Hagrid strode inside and set a somewhat rusty looking silver kettle onto his stove before pulling up a seat next to where he had placed Harry.

"Rock cakes anyone?" He offered us a plate of yellow-brown, hard balls piled onto a small china plate.

To be polite Hermione and I each took a biscuit and pretended to nibble. I had been warned through whispers as we were leaving the pitch to be careful of my teeth.

"So, are yeh four enjoying school? Avoiding trouble?" He was looking expectantly at us with his beady black eyes, crinkling together as he smiled through his beard.

_Author's note: I've decided to look at the first book for ideas on conversation and to form Hagrid's voice a bit more. Some of it is from the book but has been altered a tiny bit here and there._

"Hagrid…" How to put this delicately?

"We think Snape did it. He was cursing Harry's broom." Thanks Ron.

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"He tried to get passed that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him, which explains his limp. We think he's trying to steal whatever it is guarding."

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

"Fluffy?"

As Hagrid proceeded to accidentally spill the beans about his ownership of the beast, deny its connection to a man named Nicholas Flamel and berate us for suspecting a Hogwart's teacher for trying to steal aomething I was still mulling over why Hagrid would name him Fluffy. Fluffy refers to something furry and soft, something like Mishka or even his own friendly dog Fang, who was currently eating a rock-cake that I had slipped under the table. It certainly did not fit a three-headed, probably 300 hundred kilogram dog whose purpose in life was to rip apart innocent students with its large white teeth. Although I had yet to see Fluffy in person, I took Hermione's word for how terrifying it was. Fang would have been more appropriate, or maybe Ripper.

Before I could question Hagrid's sanity further we were ejected from his hut for fear that he would spill more secrets. Hurrying back up to the castle we vowed that we would piece together what we had learnt.

That night as we clambered in through the portrait hole we were shown just how wild Gryffindors could be. Music was blearing from an old, brown wireless radio as students jerkily danced upon the table tops. Red and gold streamers consistently rained down on to the floor whilst someone had managed to secure a number of bottles of butter beer and pumpkin juice.

"Ah, Mr Potter, you have done well for this fine house." Nick greeted as he tried to balance his head about his ruff.

Harry was soon whisked away by various students offering him pats on the back and fizzing whizbees.

I spotted Katie, Alicia and Angelina laughing with Lee, Wood and a few other boys so I decided to squeeze my way over.

"Good game girls." I grinned.

"Hey, thanks! Did you see Flint get hit in the head by the quaffle? That was hilarious!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his misfortune. Oliver seemed to agree as he raised his own glass of golden butter beer in the air as a salute to their victory. As I sat down in one of the limited lounges I was joined by Seamus and Dean.

"Good game, I'll have to admit it's almost as interesting as football." From Dean, that meant he must have really enjoyed watching it.

"Aye, me mum says she doesn't like it, too dangerous. I wouldn't mind playing though, hitting those bludgers seem kind of fun."

"Did we hear"

"That you want to take over"

"Our positions"

"Young Finnigan?"

I will never adjust to those twins popping out from thin air. They were both wearing their trademark mischievous smiles and I took this as my cue to escape before they planned anything.

Giving Seamus a nod of good luck in facing the prank that was sure to come, I headed up to the boys dormitory where it had been agreed that I would meet Hermione, Ron and Harry. Taking the steps two at a time I narrowly dodged a peeved Percy grumbling something along the lines of "snogging, at their age, pfft" and creaked open what I assumed to be the boy's first year dormitory.

Their room was almost exactly the same as mine with similar four-poster beds arranged in a circle around the walls. Ron's bed was the most obvious to discover in which the wall above it was covered in orange posters sporting the 'Chudley Cannons' team logo. Even Parvati and Lavender knew that that was Ron's favourite team, and to avoid him during the season games unless they wanted a heated argument regarding the number of quaffle tosses. Shaking my head slightly it took a minute to realise that someone's pyjama covered bottom was sticking out from another of the beds.

"Neville?"

The figure jolted upwards with an "ow" before revealing the plump boy's nervous face.

"Um, hi, Jen. What, what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I was looking for Ron and Harry. Waiting for them, actually."

He seemed to accept this as a perfectly reasonable answer to why a girl was standing around a boy's room. That's what I liked most about the boy. Besides his many other redeeming qualities he was never quick to judge.

"Uh ok."

"So Neville, what exactly are you doing under there? I don't mean to be rude but I'm pretty sure beds are for sleeping on top of, not under."

"I was looking for my remembrall. Have you seen it? It was a good idea of gran's but trouble is I'm always forgetting it."

"Sorry, not since the incident with Malfoy."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'd better go. See ya I guess."

With that he quickly stumbled out the door, tripping on his slippers on the way out. I didn't have time to maybe suggest he mingle downstairs, preferably in robes, before the two boys I was actually looking for appeared with large grins marking their faces.

"Guess what? Percy just walked in on Oliver and some other girl snogging in the corridor and now he's threatening to stop the party. That boy is bats I tell you." Ron seemed too giddy in parting this information. Perhaps he had had more butter beer than he should have.

They both quickly sobered though when moments later Hermione came in, looking slightly frazzled.

"Ok, we need to discuss what happened. Snape tried to kill you Harry! I know you're happy about your win but this is serious. Something is going on and I think we should tell a teacher."

"No, we can't. If it really is Snape than he is a teacher, wouldn't he know that we're on to him?"

Harry had a good point. Snape was sort of on the inside and we were just students. I was all for telling someone, possibly Dumbledore, but it wasn't that simple. Hagrid didn't even believe us. At least we had confirmed that Fluffy was guarding something, and something valuable at that.

"Nicholas Flamel, I've heard his name before. It obviously has something to do with him but what?" Hermione was now pacing the room, deep in thought.

"Maybe it was in one of those books you choose to read for fun?" Ron asked.

I don't think he expected to spark Hermione's next idea. I reminded myself to thank him later for the hours upon hours I would waste at Christmas.

"That's it, the library! First chance we get we find anything we can on Nicolas Flamel. Jen, you can take the history section, or if you want the potions. See if you can find anything on him or what he did. He might have created a potion and that's what is being guarded. You said Hagrid took a package from your vault right Harry? If it is it then it's something small, so it could be a potion."

"Yea, it was. But I don't think-"

"I'll take the history books as well and search information of well- known wizards of Hogwarts and Britain. Ron, you can look at different types of creatures, we need more information on Fluffy and how to deal with him. Oh, don't groan it's just a library you know. It won't kill you to pick up a book once in a while instead of playing around with that chess-set of yours."

"Oi!"

She had a point, Ron was often sitting with Dean or Seamus in the common room playing the game on weekends. He was actually quite brilliant at it.

"Oh honestly Ron, Harry will be helping you with it."

"I will? Right I will. We need to find out what's going on before something happens."

Looking at each other, we knew the next few weeks wouldn't be easy or fun, at least not for me, Ron or Harry.

_Once again, please feel free to review if you don't mind. Though based on a real person, I'm interested to know what you think about Jen's personality and character, if it's showing through at all. I'm aiming for the natural girl I know who appears quiet but won't hesitate to stick up for herself or her friends, let alone fake confidence. This can easily be changed later, but hopefully you see how she progresses. More information in later chapters will explain why she is at Hogwarts/ more about her connection. Until then, if you have any ideas about the story at all please let me know, otherwise enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Christmas at Hogwarts**

_Author's note: Only the incredible J. K. Rowling owns anything to do with Harry Potter. Be thankful because if I did I wouldn't have been nearly as creative or inventive as her._

It was now December, a week from the Christmas holidays. I had been spending the day in the library trying to warm up from this morning's activities, idly flipping through an array of books hoping to come across any mention of the elusive Nicolas Flamel. Our weeks of searching since the quidditch match hadn't provided us with any more leads as to what was happening in the castle. Sighing, I closed the book and pulled another piece of white parchment from my bag. I was prepared to send another letter to my family despite not having any replies. I assumed this was simply down to the heavy windstorms and snow that had built up over the last week.

I awoke this morning to the shrill complaints of Lavender about the cold. Her and Parvati had been planning to sleep in but had forgotten to close the window, thinking that the fresh air overnight would somehow stop them getting wrinkles as they grew older. I had a sneaky suspicion that Hermione may or may not have had something to do with switching around the articles in their shared copy of _Teen Witch_ magazine. Serves them right though; we aren't even in our teens, we have time to have fun.

Thinking of this, I got dressed in tracksuit pants and my heavy red coat before making my way out to the courtyard. The air was cold but I didn't mind it. As I was amusing myself listening to my feet trudge through the fallen powder I was hit in the lower back with something wet and icy.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, didn't see you there!"

"Heads up next time!"

Of course, silly me had stumbled into the path of the twin's bewitched snowballs.

I bent down and gathered a thick, lumpy ball of ice ready to throw back at them as they went back to torturing Quirrell. The boys had originally intended to use the snowballs to follow around some Slytherins but had redirected their attentions to Quirrell's purple turban as it was easier to see against the white.

Unfortunately my aim wasn't quite what I thought it would be. I watched in horror as the ice ball slowly twisted its way towards the unsuspecting figure of Oliver Wood and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oof!"

It didn't help that the Weasley twins thought it was hysterical that I got their captain. Instead of acknowledging that it was them I aimed for they chose to gather up their remaining ammunition and tackle the tall boy to the ground.

"Sorry Oliver. I didn't mean to hit you." I felt so bad.

"Doesn't matter. Good hit though, if you did that with a bat I'd consider you next year for beater." I knew he wasn't serious but at least he tried to make me feel better about it.

"Seriously, Fred, George, get off me right this second or I will make you do fifty laps of the pitch, chased by your own bats!"

Not wanting to give myself the chance of doing something even more embarrassing I took off to grab some toast and continue the search, leaving the two red heads to argue about whose fault it was.

I let out another heavy sigh before beginning to write my letter:

'Dear Mum, Dad, Kate, Noel and Elizabeth,

How are you all? How are the pets? Mishka is enjoying her stay here. Although she doesn't eat them she is enjoying running around after mice.

I'm not sure where you currently are but Aunt Yvonne mentioned that you were heading to see Lorli first. I hope you are having the best luck with what you are doing.

I'm managing to keep out of trouble here and have remembered to take my medicine. As I mentioned earlier, classes are alright, much better than in Australia. I've made many more friends. In particular I'm growing closer to Hermione (you pronounce it like Her-my-knee), Ron and Harry.

Homework is ok and the teachers are alright, some better than others. I'm loving my house; they actually won the first game of quidditch of the season! Harry plays seeker even though he is only a first year. I understand now why you didn't let Paul or Lisa send out the bludgers when they played with us.

You wouldn't believe what I've seen her Elizabeth and Noel. I got to see snow for the first time. Actual snow! It has been falling here for the last week or so now. Ron's elder twin brothers were amazed at my reaction to it. When Hermione told me it was snowing I couldn't help myself and ran outside dancing in the soft white blanket. The way my friends were smiling at me they probably thought I was crazy laughing like I was. I cannot wait to show you. I left my camera at home but Hermione said that she'd bring hers back when she returned after Christmas and would be delighted to take a photo for you.

There was something I wanted to ask you. I signed up to stay over Christmas as I wasn't able to see your latest reply. I assumed this was the right thing to do but I thought I should get your permission just in case. Dumbledore has told students that they are more than welcome to stay if they want as Hogwarts will always be their home if they choose.

Once again I hope you are all faring well,

Merry Christmas

Love Jen xoxoxo'

I tried to keep it short and to the point. They didn't need to know about Snape nor did they need to know about the Slytherin nuisances. I missed them, knowing that it would be a while until my aunt received the letter from whichever school barn owl I chose. She had been assigned to pass on all correspondence between my parents and I before I came here.

Speaking of Slytherin nuisances I had the displeasure of catching Malfoy's attention as he walked into the library flanked by the hulking, unintelligible masses of Crabbe and Goyle.

"I honestly feel sorry for you cat-eyes. It's a pity that some people are not wanted at home for the holidays."

Yes, cat- eyes. From Lavender or Parvati talking about the best eye shapes for make-up this would be a compliment. I knew that that Malfoy wasn't referring to my shape but to the fact that they had changed colour slightly the other day to a teal. It wasn't much; it never was. Usually they only turned slightly so that you had to be looking directly into them unless the emotions were really strong, but I was annoyed at him and Blaise for making Seamus think he had caused the explosion in potions this time. Of course he had to notice it; I couldn't just go through half a year looking half way normal could I?

"Shove off Malfoy, you know nothing about me or my family."

"Actually I do. At least, my father knows more about your family line than I bet you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's a shame you're not so well connected."

With a mock- pitying look from Malfoy and smirks from his body guards he strutted away. I was beyond confused by what he met but chose to ignore it. He was always causing trouble. The three barged past Hermione, Ron and Harry who at that moment chose to enter the library, Harry and Ron not so enthusiastically.

"Watch it Potter or I may have to curse manners into you. It would be sad to see you miss out on a Christmas here with your little followers."

Harry was wise not to retaliate this time. A few days ago as Hagrid had brought in a giant fir tree Malfoy at provoked him and Ron enough that Ron had five points taken off by Snape for launching at him. It was true that the two boys would also be staying here these holidays. Whilst Hermione was returning to her parents, Harry was delighted for the excuse to stay away from the Dursleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to be visiting Charlie in Romania which allowed Ron and his brothers to also stay. At least it would mean that I wasn't alone.

"Stupid prat, if I were his parents I wouldn't want to spend a minute with the slimy git." Ron grumbled.

"Any luck today?" Clearly Hermione didn't want to listen to anything to do with the petty rivalry.

"Nope, nothing but pages upon pages of information about people that bore me to tears. Sorry, I mean pages upon pages of information about people I do not wish to know, better?" I had forgotten she was a little touchy about learning even if it wasn't school related.

Christmas day dawned bright and early. I awoke to a silent room. As much as I liked sharing a room it was nice to be able to have time by myself to think. The last two days I had spent doing pretty much as I pleased; without Lavender that meant getting a longer shower time without her banging on the door to get out because she needed the mirror. I made sure to buy both her, Parvati and Padma their own compact mirrors for Christmas that they could use. The nights I stayed up reading or talking to Seamus in the common room; he wouldn't be leaving this year until noon when his parents returned from their respective business meetings.

Looking down at the foot of my bed I smiled. Piled up neatly were a few parcels with accompanying tags. I had already snuck into Harry and Ron's room to give them theirs. I bought them both a few chocolate frogs and something small. For Harry I got some goggles that he could wear over his glasses in windy and rainy weather when playing quidditch. I found Ron a book on chess moves (a typical Hermione move, the girl was influencing me) and for Hermione I bought a hairdryer off a Hufflepuff girl who was helping her mum sell a few products.

My family had sent me three parcels, one being a cat care package for Mishka. I opened the larger one from my siblings first. It was wrapped in red and green festive paper that I carefully removed by slipping my index finger under the tape. Out came a pile of folded material. Unravelling them it was revealed that it was a few pairs of jeans and tights and some tops of various styles. Wrapped in the clothes was a flat rectangular box.

Wondering what it would contain I opened the top flap and pulled the contents out. I was now holding a slightly dusty old, brown leather-bound book. The words 'The Cantwell Chronicle' were printed in plain gold lettering in the centre of the cover. Curious, I opened the book to find the pages completely blank. Very odd. Only one page had anything printed on it. Underneath the cover page's title was a small black and white picture. Looking closer, I realised it was a crest of some sorts, almost similar to the crests of the Hogwart's houses. Instead of a lion, badger, eagle or serpent there was a jaguar, its paws and jaw poised to the left in a mock roar. Behind it the shield was divided into four separate sections with various patterns that I couldn't quite make out.

I thought it best to open the present given by mum and dad before thinking they had given to me by mistake or as some weird joke. Their package was a small black box with a gold outline that had been wrapped in plain brown paper. It was difficult to open this present without ripping the paper off. I was a little gentler in opening the box itself. Inside on a clean white velvet pouch was a ruby ring, my ruby ring to be exact. It had been bought for me as a present before I was born. My grandmother had chosen it as the stone represented July, the month I was expected (which also happened to be the 10th, the same say as her birthday). Being the impatient person I am I inconvenienced everyone (just kidding, I think) by coming out twenty days earlier on the 20th June, thus making pearl (sometimes moonstone) the stone of my month. I didn't mind though as I adored the colour the stones set off. This particular one, flanked by two tiny white diamonds, gave off a dark red and slightly deep pink hue. I didn't get to wear it long though as I wasn't very responsible as a child and would probably lose it. Apart from junky plastic rings the only other piece of jewellery, besides my locket engraved with 'Jen, love mum & dad xx', that I wore each day was my cygnet ring. Placed on my right hand next to the pinkie the heart- shaped gold ring was encrusted with a tiny ruby (surprise, surprise a ruby and a heart). The band itself was plain besides the wave like patterns (almost like the infinity symbols on my locket) that were engraved on it. Evidently mum thought I was now old enough to keep it being alone at school. I eagerly slipped the heart-shaped stone onto my finger as I read the accompanying letter.

'Merry Christmas Jen!

We hope you are enjoying your stay at Hogwarts. We were able to get your letters; I hope this arrives on time for Christmas morning.

You have probably figured out by now that your present from Dad and I was already yours. We wanted to give you the gift of trust more than anything.

I know you may also be wondering about the book. In time it will reveal its importance to you, until then sit tight.

We will write as soon as we land somewhere more appropriate,

Many hugs and kisses on this day,

Love Mum and Dad.'

My life could never be straight forward, could it? Still, it was a nice gesture. I didn't particularly need anything else at the moment as my aunt had been sending various possessions throughout the year. Any muggle items such as my Gameboy, Furby or Mp3 wouldn't work here so I wasn't too fussed. Plus, even if Hermione didn't care for such things, I didn't particularly want Parvati or Lavender making assumptions about me.

After opening the remaining presents from my friends, including one unexpected gift of a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Daphne, I headed to the boy's dormitories to wish them a happy holiday. I made a mental note to buy Daphne something good and return the gesture, perhaps some silver and emerald earrings to match her house.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" They chorused back.

Seamus was on his way out after having sat on his trunk for 15 minutes in an attempt to squash everything in. I gave him a quick hug before turning to Ron and Harry. They were both wearing what I guessed were hand-made knitted sweaters. Whilst Harry's was green and bore a golden snitch, Ron's was crimson with a large gold 'R' in the centre. They were both very cute.

"You'll never guess what Harry got" Ron blurted out when he was sure Seamus had left.

"A sweater?"

"Oh ha-ha. No, my mum made those. Percy didn't look so stuck up with his on this morning. No, you'll never believe it, but he got an invisibility cloak."

"No way, really? How? Who? What?" My eyes probably matched Ron's whose green- blue eyes were as big as saucers.

"I dunno, the note didn't say. All it said was to 'use it well'."

Sure enough as Harry passed me the letter that had come with the silvery cloak I saw that there was no addressee.

"I know exactly how I'm going to use it."

He passed me another note bearing Hermione's tidy scrawl. On it she had warned Harry that he had better be looking for clues as to who Nicolas Flamel was rather than spending all his time with Ron playing exploding snap or wizard's chess. Little did she know.

"The restricted section." He continued, not sure if I understood the meaning.

It was a good plan. Tonight, Harry would sneak into the library and try to find as many books on the subject as possible. By now the restricted section was the only area that we couldn't access as younger students. Unfortunately it was only open to teachers and selected older students, and even then they had to bi-pass Madame Pince's watchful eyes.

For the rest of the day we joined the twins in their latest snow ball fights and enjoyed the most mouth-watering, coma- inducing feast I had seen in the Great Hall to date. I enjoyed hearing Ron's tale of how Petunia, Harry's aunt, had sent him fifty pence that he didn't want. Ron had marvelled at the shape of the muggle coin and could not wait to show his dad who happened to love all things muggle related. His excitement was most likely similar to my own wonderment at seeing snow for the first time. It never snowed back home, unless you were visiting Katoomba and even then it had to be the middle of winter. I even had fun wearing the ridiculous hats that came out of the crackers placed along the one adjoined table in the hall.

Although I wasn't at home or with my family, I wouldn't deny that today was incredible.

_Another chapter down for my wonderful readers. I can't help it, I think I'm addicted to writing this, whatever it is. Once again it is getting late here so you'll no doubt find a few spelling and grammatical errors here and there. I promise though I will go over all chapters on the weekend for editing if I have the time. Until then all thoughts are welcome. I'm particularly interested to see if I should consider doing a few other POVs in later chapters. Until next time, have a safe and enjoyable week._


	10. Chapter 10

**Mirrors and Revelations**

_Author's Notes and Disclaimer:_

_I do not own anything that you recognise from the world of Harry Potter, all of which belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling._

_I guess I may have jinxed it in the last chapter or so but we have been having very weird weather here in New South Wales lately. Although it isn't even winter yet temperatures had gotten down to 10 degrees (Celsius) before going back to normal this week. What's more it actually snowed. Not enough to cover the ground but little icy snow flakes fell last week; this is something rare where we live. it has only ever happened once or twice in my lifetime where we are. Just a fun fact for you._

_I also want to take the time to point out a few changes that will be occurring with the main character. Although I will continue to base her on my friend and some of the very surreal and incredible things that have actually happened to her, I've realised that I have had this story in my mind for a lot longer than I thought. Originally this story was intended to be modelled on the adventures my friend and I had growing up reading the books and I wanted to surprise her with such memories. However, the more I write the more I realise that the character is based on a mix of people and, as such, from now on the actions, thoughts, and words (etc.) of Jen will not exactly be modelled on my friend. This could also be because in later years of the story she will mature and get more intimate so-to-speak with other characters, and this understandably could be very awkward if I attempt to write it from my friend's point of view._

"Shh, there's someone down there."

There was a pause. Only the crackling of the remaining logs in the fireplace could be heard in the still night air.

I didn't dare move from the awkward position I was currently in. What had originally been my idea of curling up comfortably on the empty lounge with my charms textbook propped up on my knees had soon become a tangle of my limbs in a semi- lotus position as I tried to stretch. Now, though, I didn't care about the tingly sensation in my crossed legs as I waited for the owner of the voice to come down the boy's staircase.

I had a fair idea of who it would be and planned to give them a good fright for forgetting to include me in their plans, if I was correct in what I guessed they would be doing.

"They must be asleep. It's not like they'd be able to see us anyway."

"They could still hear us!"

Neither of them were too good at whispering; they were uttering some rather choice words in hushed tones as they made their way down the stairs, evidently kicking their toes on the steps.

"Of course I can, the pair of you could make an elephant stampede sound like ants marching with all your complaints."

The look on Ron's and Harry's faces as they whipped off the invisibility cloak was priceless; it was definitely worth making myself known to them.

"Jen, what are you doing down here? Don't sneak up on people!" Ron apparently did not like this kind of surprise.

"I could ask you two the same question. If you must know I was reading" I waved the book I had dropped on the lounge "and I did not sneak up on you."

"We're going to see the mirror again; Ron wants to see my family. Want to come with us?"

I knew it! They were going back to the mirror that Harry had stumbled upon in his midnight exploration of the castle. If Hermione was here she would probably have made him go back to the library to do more research in the restricted section, in the daytime of course. She wasn't though and it seemed I was fast becoming bored with learning how to change the colour of different flowers.

"Count me in."

Both boys knew better now than to confuse me with Hermione. Sure, I didn't mind studying every now and again, and I didn't actively go looking to break the rules. I was more of a peace keeper than trouble maker… most of the time. That didn't mean though that I was against any form of adventure or could control my natural curiosity for exploring the castle's many hidden secrets.

I quickly ducked in between the two and let Harry enveloped us in the cover of the soft, velvety material.

It took us what felt like over an hour of wandering around the upper and middle floors to find the room Harry had been in. Ron didn't make it any easier with his constant complaining about the dropping temperatures. I was too busy listening out for signs of teachers or prefects; fortunately though, we only passed by one ghost of a tall witch heading in the direction of the library. It was with immense relief when Harry finally pulled us through a large wooden door that was located alongside a suit of armour.

The cloak was dropped as he dragged Ron and I towards a large, ornate mirror. At the top of the dusty frame the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_' were inscribed. I made a mental note to ask Hermione later if she could translate using her research skills.

Harry was standing in front of the mirror with a large grin on his face. I didn't understand why it made me sad to see so much joy on his face as he bounced on the back of his heels. Quidditch didn't even make him smile so naturally. Beckoning Ron and I over to see the many people of his family, I concealed my expression and merely walked over with a smile.

"There, look, those people are my family!"

"I can't see them. I can only see you in the mirror."

"Come, stand here then Ron. You'll see."

I watched in curiosity as Ron's expression changed abruptly from confusion to joy.

"Mate, I don't see them but… but, it's me. Only… I'm older and Head Boy!"

"What?"

I quickly strode over to them and looked myself. What was staring back at me was not what I expected. It wasn't anyone resembling Harry's family and it wasn't Ron with a crowd cheering him or with a large gold badge pinned to his robes.

"I'm, I'm… different."

I, too, was much older than I was now. My hair was still down to my waist but was a more golden colour, glistening in a soft light. My eyes were hazel, a touch more green on the outside. What struck me most thought was who was with me. I was surrounded by a crowd of students; some leaning on my shoulders, others looking up at me in what I could only describe as being a look of respect or adoration. There was a boy next to me with his arm around my waist. I couldn't tell who he was though; every time I concentrated on his face it seemed to change. Everyone was smiling and laughing, even my younger siblings in Hogwart's uniforms were pleased.

It couldn't be. In the mirror I was popular. Really popular, with not a care in the world. My family was here with me and I had a boyfriend. I wasn't some girl from the other side of the world; I wasn't the "runt of the litter" as I used to be called. It was amazing.

"Maybe it shows the future?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

Ron nodded eagerly.

"It can't; my parents are dead."

I looked away guiltily as I realised that I had been neglecting Harry in my own viewing of the mirror. He was right though; the only way it could represent the future was if he were to die and was seeing himself reunited with his parents in heaven or somewhere.

With that terrible thought in mind I suddenly felt tired and no longer wanted to stay. Stepping back, I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a loud yowl.

"Oh! Sorry Mishka-"

I realised too late that it wasn't my cat's tail that I had accidentally stepped on like so many times before. With my luck it just had to be Mrs Norris glaring back up at me with her yellow eyes.

"Quick, under here! She's probably gone to fetch Filch, let's go!"

Once safely back in the common room and having caught my breath I turned to Harry and Ron, both as unequally fit it seemed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to blow our cover like that."

"It's 'k."

"I'm going back tomorrow anyway."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why not? I got to see my family, my parents. Why wouldn't I want to go back to see them? Don't you want to see your visions too?"

"Mate, I don't think it's such a good idea. I'm no Hermione but I don't think it's such a good idea to go sneaking back with Filch on watch. Besides, I got to see what it was like to be Head Boy and Quidditch captain. I got to hold the house cup! That's enough for me until then. If it is the future I know it'll be good."

"I agree with Ron. Filch could've been onto us, or Snape, or McGonagall, or any of the other professors. Plus, I may have liked what I saw but I don't think it's right. Something feels off about it all, like I'll jinx it all if I see it again."

"Fine, you can both stay, but tomorrow night I'm going back, I'm not passing this up again."

Harry did go back to the mirror, or I should now call it the Mirror of Erised, much to the disappointment of Hermione, Ron and myself. It may have only been Dumbledore who caught him out of bed, but I didn't like the idea of the actual mirror giving him false hope of any kind. At least what he did see brought a smile to his face.

I was busy contemplating my own vision in the mirror of the possibility of being popular when I heard taunting voices coming from the nearby corridor. I thought it was odd as very few people, professors included, chose to spend their time in the library immediately after the Christmas break. I myself should have been watching Harry and Katie in their Quidditch practice as per their request but had chosen to resume my search for information on Nicolas Flamel.

"Lost your remembrall again Longbottom? My, you are forgetful. Good thing me and the boys are here, you could be of some use to us."

Turning the corner to investigate, I almost ran into the back of the bulking forms of Crabbe and Goyle. The two gargoyles were cracking their knuckles whilst nodding at Malfoy to continue his bullying.

"Watch where you're going." One of the pair grunted almost inaudibly.

I was too busy staring at Malfoy who had drawn his wand to point at the trembling form of Neville, fists held shakily in the air in an attempt to defend himself.

"What are you-"

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Before I could stop him, Malfoy's wand shot an electric-blue light towards Neville who immediately keeled over. Pushing past the blonde, I moved to see what had happened.

Neville was lying on the floor attempting to sit up. Unfortunately his legs were bound together with some form of invisible rope, making it impossible for him to move freely.

"What did you do that for?"

"Practice, cat eyes, practice. It seems I'm rather good at it now, don't you think? Longbottom here should thank me for having such good aim."

The two baffoons behind him shook with laughter as Malfoy smirked. It gave me time to draw my own wand.

"Ooh, what are you going to do Aussie? Throw your wand at me like a boom yang? Change your eye colour? Very threatening. I think I'm scared boys." He said as he trembled in mock fear. Stupid git.

"FYI, it's boomerang, and I find that stereotype quite offensive. At least changing my eyes is better than calling my dad for back up." I was trying to stall for time with my bad come-backs, trying to figure out a spell that would teach him a lesson.

"At least my father is around."

Why I always let him get to me, I didn't know. Right now I didn't even care as I pointed my wand at him ready to curse him into oblivion.

Without uttering a single spell though a clear stream of water shot out from my wand onto his jumper and trousers.

"Malfoy, did you wet your pants?" Neville was still shaken but by this time had at least managed to sit up.

"Water? Is that the best you could come up with? You wet my uniform, now I'm going to have to go dry it. You're just as pathetic as the rest of them-"

"There's no need to cry Malfoy, there's no shame in bladder weakness. Run along now and get yourself cleaned up, I can hear more students coming. Wouldn't want them to see your accident now would we?"

I didn't have time to recover from my own shock at having water come out of my wand. I could have at least come up with something better than that. Putting it down to a possible freak occurrence because I was angry, I cooled my expression so as not to let Malfoy see my magic as accidental.

"I think we could teach you a thing or two about manners, Gold. Water or not you intentionally tried to hurt me. Crabbe, Goyle, put her in your place will you?"

Oops. I didn't mind dealing with Malfoy's lunacy sometimes but I wasn't ready to face those two. They may have all the intelligence of a rock yet that didn't mean they couldn't or wouldn't pound someone into the ground, even if it was a girl three of four times smaller than themselves.

"Drakeyyyyyyyy, what are you doing down here? Ugh, you're not bothering with that mutt or loser are you? Come on, we have to go to the common room, Theo's father sent him a book of spells I want to try out."

Saved by the bell, or rather, the shrill voice of Pansy. I decided to let her comments go though as the boys turned to the sound of her foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

Evidently I wasn't the only one who detested the girl's whinging; Malfoy rolled his eyes at her in reply whilst Neville cringed slightly on the floor. I moved quietly back to try and help him get up whilst the trolls were distracted.

"Go, Pansy, I'm busy now, can't you see? I'll be with you in a minute."

"Hmph, but it's no fun without you there. I don't want Tracey getting her slimy, un-manicured paws into Theo before I see the book."

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave it. We can do this another time, maybe use the book to help us."

The two shrugged as they hobbled over to Pansy who was now running her fingers throw her bobbed hair. Malfoy walked towards them a few paces before turning around.

"Next time, Gold." Raking his eyes over me as I held onto Neville's unsteady form, he took off with his crew.

"Are you Ok Neville? What happened?"

"I was going to meet Susan and Hannah for some herbology study when I ran into Malfoy. I thought he might have had my remembrall so I tried to stand up to him and..." By now he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I'm not very brave like the other guys."

"Don't be silly, you're a Gryffindor aren't you? I thought we were all selected for our bravery. Besides, you tried to stand up to him and although it didn't exactly turn out how you wanted you didn't run away, did you?"

"No, but I-"

"I've heard so many people say it now, including my nan. 'Bravery isn't about not being afraid. It is about doing something even though you are afraid.' Don't forget that. Plus, if it makes you feel better I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm terrified of spiders and will only ever face them if I'm holding a shoe or can of fly-spray."

"Fly-spray?"

"Oh, it's a muggle invention. Like a bottled poison used for killing insects in the house. Not very pleasant sounding I know. That's beside the point though. Even though my mum says that they're probably more scared of me than I am of them I will still stand on my bed and scream for help."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't tell anyone though, especially Ron. It's the one thing I can hold over him right now that he doesn't know affects me too."

"I won't, I promise. Thanks, I feel a little better."

"I'd help undo what Malfoy did but I'm afraid I don't know the counter curse. Here, lean on me and we can get up to the common room for help."

Neville threw me a weak smile as he gripped onto my shoulder for support. He seemed to be a little more calmer now, albeit a bit shaken from the experience. As we moved towards Gryffindor tower, him hopping, me trying to walk steadily, I made him tell me some stories about his own gran to get him smiling again. Unfortunately just as he was warming up to me we entered the common room to a sudden onslaught of laughter at the sight of him.

"Oh man, Neville, what happened? You look like you've bunny- hopped all the way here!"

If it wasn't for Hermione coming over to undo Malfoy's curse I'm sure Neville would've have crumbled from shame right there and then. His cheeks took on their usual pink blush as his eyes started to water.

"You have to go see Professor McGonagall, Malfoy can't get away with this!" Hermione insisted, beginning an argument with him as he was too afraid he would cause trouble.

I was thankful for my friends as they comforted the poor boy, Harry offering him a chocolate frog. I had used all my energy getting Neville up here that all I wanted or could do right now was sit by Parvati and Seamus who were playing a game of wizard's chess. Seamus nudged Dean to be quiet and stop laughing when he realised I was in no mood for any more harassment.

"He'll be right now, look he's smiling. Malfoy and the rest of them are just being prats as usual. They're nothing but snakes."

"Snakes who love themselves. Seamus, I attacked him back. Neville was being bullied and all I could think about was blasting Malfoy for what he said about me."

"Good on 'ya. What did you do? Hit him? Stick his tongue to his mouth?"

"Uh, no. Um, I made him look like he peed his pants, that's all."

I didn't feel like explaining that all I could manage to do was make water shoot out. After he and the rest of my peers brushed off Neville's incident with Malfoy, I didn't want to look even more like a fool than I was with my incompetence.

"Ha, that's hilarious! Should've taken a picture! But you're alright now, aren't ye? He didn't do anything else?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Cool." With all the confusion of wanting to be popular and not knowing if I could ever do it, Seamus' impish smile was enough to pull me out of my self- indulged misery.

"Hermione's waving you over Jen." Parvati pointed out before I could go back to those thoughts.

"He's found him! Harry found who Nicolas Flamel is! Listen to this…"

As they excitedly read out the words on the Famous Wizards card Harry had kept from the chocolate frog he gave Neville, Hermione ran upstairs to fetch a particularly heavy book she had used for 'light' reading.

"It all makes sense now. That's what Fluffy is guarding, the philosopher's stone. Nicolas Flamel was an alchemist and created it to ensure a witch or wizard's immortality or to make gold. It has to be what Hagrid took from the vault at Gringotts when he was with Harry, it's small enough."

"Immortality. I wonder how many Quidditch games I could win if I didn't age?"

"Ron!"

"Be serious, this is what Snape is after. Anyone would want it! Don't you see? Now we definitely have to keep an eye on him. I don't care if he is refereeing the next match-"

"What? He is, why?" I had missed that part.

"-I'm going to play. We have to watch him closely and not let on that we know what he is up to."

Despite having spent months of my free time in the library on a fruitless search, I was glad to know what we were up against. I only hoped that the next Quidditch match wouldn't put Harry in any more danger than the game already held.

_Ok, this chapter was somewhat sloppy (it hasn't been edited yet and unfortunately I will probably not get the chance to do so until after these papers are due in a few weeks) and a bit of a filler. As I said I'm starting to base Jen on a mix of other people. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragons Mean Trouble**

**-part one-**

_Author's Note: All recognisable content related to Harry Potter themes is owned by J. K. Rowling. This includes the text included in some of the conversations that take place._

I was wondering firstly if I could get my wonderful viewers to do an enormous favour for me. My friend, how despite the same first name isn't who this story is based on, has entered a competition for Australia and New Zealand to be the next face of show pony; voting is open worldwide. If you could please help her out by logging into Facebook and liking the photo in this link iloveshowpo/photos/t.585963094/840085032674064/?type=3&theater it would mean the world to her :)

_Another quick chapter for you… I am supposed to be completing assignments but right not I am in no mood to create lesson plans for maths or English. However, what I have learnt is that not only do I end up with a new wardrobe, an empty wallet and a tidy bedroom when I do have assignments due, but more importantly from a recent assignment is the value of writing blogs and websites, including FanFiction, for students with specific learning difficulties. So readers if you know anyone who has a learning difficulty such as dyslexia please encourage them to write on any story they know well and love. _

_Two other messages: 1) I changed some minor words in the last chapter that I realised were wrong (such as 'referring' which should have been 'refereeing') which will explain why you may or may not have been alerted to an update earlier. 2) Although International Glaucoma Awareness Week (this may or may not have been the title of it, same difference) has long since passed I strongly urge you, no matter how young or old you are, to have your eyes tested including the pressure in them. Early detection is vital to protecting sight- trust me, you'd want to know sooner rather than later as there are things that can be done to prevent it. I in no way intend to scare anyone nor am I an optometrist or any other eye-related specialist; I am simply speaking from experience about the importance of being aware of your eye health._

_Finally, a big thank you to my recent followers and favourite- you guys, simply put, are awesome!_

Things were intense to say the least as we bid Harry good luck for the match on a Saturday afternoon. None of us were sure if he'd make it with the greasy- haired professor holding the power on the pitch. Still, we had brought our wands with us and thanks to Hermione's tuition were now prepared to perform the leg- locker curse on Snape if necessary.

"You'll be right mate. You'll catch the snitch and just think, Gryffindor could win the game, and the cup!"

Good old Ron, Quidditch was always the answer.

"He's right you know. Besides, I heard that Dumbledore was in the stands watching."

"Yea, he wouldn't let anything happen. Plus Snape may be a tad sadistic when it comes to potions but he isn't stupid enough to do anything as he watches."

It wasn't long before we took our place among our fellow lions who, ironically enough, were roaring in anticipation of the start of the game.

I didn't go overboard this time with a show of my team spirit. It was too cold to wear anything other than leggings and a long shirt covered by the long, black school cloak. I thought that my Gryffindor scarf, new- but- old ruby ring, and a red and gold ribbon in my low pony-tail was enough. Hermione seemed to share my opinion as she too had taken to wearing her own scarf and red nails, something I had needed Lavender to help convince her to paint. Looking back towards us from her seat next to Parvati she gave us the thumbs up, before turning once more to continue her gossip session.

Just as the fourteen players wearing either scarlet or yellow took off into the sky followed by the displeased figure of a deranged bat, Ron cried out.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there."

Oh great, Malfoy and his thugs just couldn't leave us alone.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

I couldn't have been prouder of Ron for not retaliating, even if it was because he was too focused on cursing Snape for awarding Hufflepuff a penalty. Trust Snape to be biased, it was Fred's job to hit the bludger at the opposing team. Hermione, too, was more focused on the game with her fingers crossed in her lap. She wasn't taking her eyes off Harry to bother with the rude interruption.

I, however, wasn't so patient. As Malfoy was busy insulting our team mates and criticising Neville's intelligence I decided enough was enough.

"Oh shove off will you? Surely you can't still be jealous that Harry was able to become a seeker yet you can't even manage to buy friends?"

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom again? You're one to talk, after your little display the other day I don't even think you have the brains to perform magic. Which reminds me, I think we owe you a little lesson, don't we boys?"

Ugh, he was one to talk about intelligence. The only thing Crabbe and Goyle could manage was a grunt. I was about to tell him as much when I was pleasantly surprised by Neville's audacity.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy" he stammered.

It wasn't much but I had to give points for him trying to stick up for himself.

"You tell him Neville" Ron patted him on the back to the howls of laughter from the boys.

I was almost certain that Ron was going to punch Malfoy in the face when Hermione started screaming for our attention.

"Ron! Jen! Look, Harry's spotted something!"

Surely enough, those in the stand turned toward the raven-haired boy as he dived towards a glinting gold object near the ground. He almost knocked Snape off his broom in his pursuit of the snitch. We were too swept up in excitement to notice that the boys had taken to tumbling under the seats in a fist fight.

"Gryffindor win!"

Hermione, Parvati and myself were dancing around in excitement as Snape spat on the ground. For a professor he wasn't very mature. Ron eventually emerged sporting both a wide grin and heavy nose bleed.

As we followed the sea of red and gold now swarming the pitch I tripped on someone, losing Hermione and Ron in the crowd.

"Neville we have got to stop doing this."

He was lying on the floor in a black and red heap of robes. As I took in the scene before me I realised that Crabbe and Goyle were a few seats down dusting themselves off whilst Malfoy was shouting.

"I have a black eye now! A black eye! Damn Weasley will pay for this, I'll make sure to tell my father. Fighting like low-life muggles, pathetic! You two were supposed to have my back. All brawn but not brains, I could've been seriously hurt!"

"Pity he didn't manage to make you stop talking then."

For all I told Ron off for his lack of tact, I wasn't any better now, suddenly wishing that I had kept my mouth shut and focused my attention on Neville.

"How long have you been there Gold?"

"Long enough. I'd love to stay but things to do, people to see."

"Stay, I insist."

I didn't like the way he ended that with a smirk or the way Crabbe and Goyle suddenly looked relieved as they cracked their knuckles.

"No, it's ok. I think I've had enough of you for a while. A lifetime really."

"Oi, Jen, match is over, party in the common room!"

The sound of Dean's voice was a much better saviour than Pansy's shrill tone. He and Seamus were walking up the stairs towards us.

"I forgot my scarf… What are you three doing here?" Seamus wasn't any more fond of the gits than I was.

"Leaving. We've had enough time near riff-raff as it is. Don't want to catch anything." With that the three stalked off.

Seamus waited until he was sure they had gone before his eyes feel upon Neville. By now the boy had grown pale and his eyes were closed.

"We better get him to the hospital wing."

Dean grabbed one of Neville's arms whilst Seamus gripped the other. As a group we moved out of the stands and into the grounds. It was slow walking as we attempted to enter the castle. The journey was made easier as the boys retold the parts of the game that I had missed.

"Oh, I don't believe it, I forgot my scarf again."

Turning to me with pleading eyes I sighed and started to walk back to where we had come from.

"Thanks!" Seamus chuckled as they continued towards the hospital wing.

At least this would give me time to process what had happened. More importantly, it gave me an opportunity to clear the ringing of cheers that still occupied my ears. Going along the lake seemed to be the more peaceful route.

Seemed being the key word.

Approaching the still black surface I was startled when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. I could feel two strong arms pinning my own behind my back as I kicked out.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go!"

It was really starting to hurt now as my arms were pulled tighter.

"I changed my mind, I think it best that we had our little catch up now, don't you?"

Malfoy moved in front of me as did Goyle. Malfoy was of course wearing his trade-mark smirk. His cold grey-blue eyes were glaring into mine. I couldn't tell what colour they were but judging from the anger rising in my stomach I could guess they were probably dominated by a deep green. Crabbe was more than likely the one who was holding me back as I was now attempting to claw at him.

"What do you want?"

"I've been thinking about you, trying to find out how to best show you who you should respect."

"Oh how flattering. Honey, don't you know that a key to a girl's heart isn't by stalking or kidnapping her?"

What else could I do at this point but talk back? I only hoped someone would see four first years down by the lake and wondering what they were doing.

"As I was saying, I've done some…thinking… and it seems that you are very fond of the water. So why not show you just how great it can be?"

Before I could comprehend what he was talking about, I felt myself being dragged closer to the lake. It was useless digging my heels into the grass; it only served to make Crabbe lift me. If my grandmother was here at this point she would have been shocked at the amount of profanity her ten-year-old granddaughter knew. Struggling to get free I continued to kick out at the boys, aiming at anything my feet would reach.

"Be sure to say hi to the giant squid for us. I heard he likes foreigners better."

None of my efforts had been successful as I was launched into the air. I felt my body go numb as I was plunged into the icy, dark water. It took second for my eyes to adjust to the water; longer for my brain to register what had happened. Panicking slightly I opened my mouth only to take in a large gulp of water.

Thankfully, Malfoy was right; I was fond of water. Practically every day back in summer back in Australia I would be in the water. My mum would always be able to find me if I wasn't climbing up trees or rolling down hills with the few close friends I did have. I'd most likely be attempting to beat the record for holding my breath at the bottom of my pool or racing my friends in theirs. Even at the beach I often answered the beckoning of the white waves, moving entranced towards the ocean's call. That would be before my mum or sister would run up to me and tiredly explain that I was not to go too close to the shore. I never understood why, but it had something to do with an incident when I was little, between three and five years old. I often wondered if that was how I'd gotten the small white scar above my lip to the right, rather than another incident involving tripping over the slate of the fireplace before flooing one day. Just because 'Jennifer' meant 'white wave' in some languages didn't mean that I was supposed to turn into an 8- year- old surfer so my mum would exasperatedly explain.

Before my lungs had a chance to burst my brains kicked into action and I pushed off towards the watery sky. I spluttered into coughs as soon as I broke the surface.

Malfoy and his goons were walking up towards the castle in fits of laughter, turning around now and then to smile at the glares I shot in their direction.

I could feel something moving along my legs so I filed away the evil revenge plots forming in my head for later and swam to the shore. Pulling myself out I stumbled to the grass. My now drenched robes were clinging to my soaked body, slightly heavier than what was comfortable. I stood for a moment shivering slightly and attempting to push back my wet hair. I didn't want to run into Malfoy again anytime soon.

Sighing, or rather huffing loudly, I decided enough time had passed. At least Neville was probably tucked up warm in a hospital bed.

Moving through the castle my flats were making a sickening squelching noise. It was worse as I trudged around the carpeted hallways. I avoided the filthy look the Fat Lady gave me as I finally climbed through the portrait hole into another loud Gryffindor party.

"Stupid blonde git, stupid apes, can't believe it…" I continued to mutter nonsense under my breath as I squeezed passed students who were either too drunk with happiness to see me or giving me curious glances.

"There you are! Why are you wet?"

"Oh, hi, sorry Seamus I forgot your scarf. I got distracted."

"What-"

"Wow, for someone whose house just won the cup looks you sound peeved…and look like you've been fishing for gold in the lake. What happened?"

"Hi Alicia, congrats on the win. Sorry but I don't feel like talking just now. Have you seen Hermione or Harry anywhere?"

"Um, no they ran off a while ago with Ron."

"Neville's fine, Madame Pomfrey said he'll recover soon enough." Offered Dean.

"Oh, yeah, that's good." I couldn't bring myself to stay chatting with everyone as I ran up the girl's staircase, leaving behind Dean, Seamus, Alicia and a few other people who had finally noticed my wet state.

It was a relief to be able to plonk down face first on my bed and muffle a scream into my pillow. So many emotions and thoughts were going through my head. I was happy that Harry had managed to not only stay on his broom and remain alive but to catch the snitch and secure Gryffindor's lead. I was beyond annoyed at Malfoy for continually harassing my friends. I was angry at myself for letting him get to me. I was ashamed that I couldn't do anything to protect myself at the lake. With a combination of frustration, cold and hunger I allowed myself to roll over and drift off to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast I was filled in by my friends in hushed whispers about Harry's little discovery yesterday after the match. Apparently the reason they had disappeared was to discuss the possibility that Professor Quirrell was the one who needed to step up to Snape. Harry had overheard the conversation between the two yesterday and confirmed that it was indeed the philosopher's stone that Fluffy was guarding.

I was still in a sour mood from my own adventure yesterday. It showed as I stabbed at the greasy bacon on my plate with a silver fork.

"Just ignore them. They're pathetic and you know it." Hermione was the only one who thought I didn't do the right thing in cursing the heck out of them.

Ron, Harry and a few other Gryffindors who had heard about it evidently didn't agree.

"You could've given him another black eye to match his other one. Don't worry, next time I'll get him." Ron offered as he made a rude gesture towards the Slytherin table.

Professor Flitwick thought it necessary to walk past at that moment and tutted. The little man didn't take any points away though and resumed whistling on his way to the staff table.

It didn't stop me from glaring towards the Slytherin table myself. I was met by half a table full of smirking gits. Malfoy was nudging Blaise as he held up a goblet of water in my direction. Pansy was practically sitting on his lap as she and Tracey giggled uncontrollably. The only person who wasn't joining in on my humiliation was Daphne who was busying herself trying to divert Nott with a piece of parchment.

"Would you look at Flint and Higgs"

"thinking they're so good"

"even though we beat them"

"and our brilliant minds"

"have come up with the perfect plan"

"of revenge."

I had to hand it to the twins, they always knew the exact time for a prank. Well, sometimes. Ignoring the disapproving looks of both Hermione and Percy, who had decided to grace us with his presence despite exams being in "just ten weeks", I leant forward to join in the conspiratorial huddle of the twins.

"Tell me, what do you have planned?"

"You'll have to wait and see. We're not going to corrupt innocent little minds now are we Forge?"

"Indeed we won't Gred. Now go run along with little Ronny-kins and we'll tell you when the show starts."

"No fair. Pleaseeeeee?"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"Not a word until mischief has been managed."

With another pleading look I allowed myself to be dragged away by Hermione who was intent on colour-coding a homework and study timetable for everyone.

It wasn't until dinner time that I finally began to feel better.

As usual, I made my way over to the middle of Gryffindor table to sit with my fellow first years. I was pleased to see that Neville had made a recovery as he sat between Dean and Seamus. It seemed his experience was enough to show the other boys that he truly was part of the house.

Fred, Lee and George walked in to the applause of the older year students of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, and surprisingly Ron. Fred was waving his arm enthusiastically whilst George stood up on the nearest stool and started bowing dramatically. Lee himself was busy smiling at everyone and yelling out "thank you, thank you, it was nothing really." After minutes of this display they found their own seats. Fred looked over towards where I was sitting and winked mischievously.

"Oh no, what have they done this time?" Hermione moaned.

"Wait until you see. They got the idea from you Jen, said they perfected it from the last time." Ron replied with joy.

You'd have to be pretty thick if by now you hadn't realised that bored twins were dangerous. You'd have had to have been living under a boulder for the year to know that the twins were even more dangerous when they felt the need to protect someone. Therefore, I wasn't surprised when an enraged Marcus Flint entered the hall to the raucous laughter of every student present.

In honour of his house, it seemed that the Weasley twins and Lee had thought it imperative to change his hair emerald green and silver. It was the funniest sight to behold. It only improved as a few more of his posse entered. Among them, Adrian Pucey had an electric blue Mohawk and Montague was busy patting down his orange knots.

Their expressions were thunderous as they moved towards the Gryffindor table, only to retreat to their own at McGonagall's pursed lips.

I was laughing so hard, tears now streaming from my eyes, that I almost missed the entrance of Malfoy and his friends. Blaise Zabini's dark brown hair now trailed down his back in a long braid whilst Nott now had a less-than-charming rat's tail. With his pureblood heritage it would be a wonder what his father would say to his bush- pig (an expression I had learned on the school bus one day from older high school students) looking son. Crabbe and Goyle had clearly opted for the tan- treatment as they came in with florescent orange skin that reminded me of oomp-loompas from a movie I once watched. To top it all off, Malfoy's normally gelled blonde hair was in a spikey pink up do. I didn't care that I literally fell off the stool on top of an equally hysterical Seamus.

If looks could kill, I'd probably be dead. Malfoy's cheeks were now tinged a bright red as he glowered at me from across the room. I merely returned it with a glare and shake of the head.

Knowing that it wasn't my doing, he then aimed his fierce glare at Ron and Harry before mouthing words along the lines of "you're next."

Something told me this wasn't over.

_Another somewhat sloppy chapter done. I was originally going to add more of the book's plot but decided to play on the developing hate- relationship between Jen and Draco. I'm not sure if I conveyed it in this chapter but, like in the books, his number one nemesis will of course be Harry. This was just to show that Jen is more in the way and like Ron, Hermione and Neville, he won't hesitate to target her if it means hurting Harry in any way. Please don't forget she is still ten at this time and finding her way in a new world, so her comebacks and actions aren't exactly mature._

_More to come soon with my amazing procrastination powers. Pretty please review what you think about the story so far. I'm willing to take as many suggestions as possible about what you think should happen to her or the other characters. Again, a big thank you to those who follow this story!_


End file.
